Tu centro
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Pitch Black ha encontrado la forma de que quien una vez fue la causa de su derrota, ahora se alié con él. Lo que no sabía es que comenzaría con la cadena de sucesos que llevarían a la completa destrucción de su nieto. Los guardianes deberán encontrar la manera de ayudar a su más reciente miembro antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, justamente después de terminar con la Edad Obscura y de haber nombrado a los nuevos guardianes de la infancia, MIM se había dado cuenta de que mientras más creyentes hubiera, su poder aumentaría tanto que sería demasiado para sus cuerpos, por lo que decidió representar sus centros en objetos que los ayudaran a regular esa magia. De esa manera el Hombre de la Luna creo:

Un diente del tamaño de una mano, brillante y tan blanco como la nieve.

Una canasta con huevos decorados con los más hermosos diseños jamás vistos.

Una caja de regalo con tantos juguetes y caramelos que asombrarían a cualquiera.

Estos tres objetos fueron hechos con la aprobación de los tutores, era de esas pocas veces en que podían hablar con MIM y cuando les explicó sus motivos ellos aceptaron sabiendo que aunque era un enorme beneficio también era un gran riesgo.

-¿En dónde los ocultaremos?

-¿A qué te refieres Conejo? Cada uno puede llevárselo a su casa

-Conejo tiene razón Diente, Pitch volverá a atacar en algún momento, además no es como si pudiéramos mantener la existencia de esto –le mostró su centro- en secreto durante mucho tiempo, debemos esconderlos.

-Y eso te lo dejamos a ti Norte

-¿Y a mí por qué?

-Tú eres el que tiene mejor seguridad con eso de los yetis, yo apenas estoy terminando de hacer florecer mi Madriguera y Diente está construyendo el segundo piso de su palacio, aún no hemos puesto hechizos de seguridad.

-Bien Conejo, vamos al Taller –lanzó una esfera de nieve

-Esto… yo me voy por mis túneles

Antes de que Aster pudiera patear el suelo, Norte ya lo había lanzado a través del portal, escondieron sus centros debajo del cristal de MIM, donde sigue hasta la actualidad.

Ellos no eran los únicos con esa clase de ventaja, aunque con una función diferente, pero al igual que ellos, los espíritus de la naturaleza decidieron mantener sus objetos vitales en la ignorancia de los otros, por seguridad propia y la de los demás, pues es bien sabido que provocar el desequilibrio no es precisamente la mejor elección.

Pitch después de ser derrotado había acudido a Serafina.

-Te lo ganaste a pulso, padre

En rencor hacia ella, el robó cierto libro en el que estaban todos los acuerdos que ella había hecho con el Hombre de la Luna.

Por suerte ella lo había cerrado con un conjuro muy especial, que solo ella sabía.

-No te preocupes, mi padre no es un hombre de mucha paciencia respecto a eso, además así supiera que hacer, él tendría que conseguir varios objetos que yo misma tardé siglos en encontrar por su escasez, no hay de qué preocuparse –le había dicho a su amigo

Serafina no sabía el error tan grande en el que estaba.

Siglos después, 500 años para ser exactos, el Coco había encontrado la manera de abrir el libro.

Pero ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Jack Frost

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, se que este primer cap es corto pero aquí les traigo la primera historia (la otra fue oneshot), de una de mis películas favoritas, espero les guste, en esta leeremos ¿Qué tanto está dispuesta a hacer una persona por odio y codicia, así como también cariño y amor fraterno? ¿Qué está dispuesta a sacrificar una persona por sus seres queridos? ¿Qué tan importante es la confianza y seguridad dentro de un grupo?**

 **Dejen sus reviews, tomates, insultos, floreros, o lo que deseen.**

 **Cuídense**

 **La escritora que los quiere mucho,**

 **Miko Eiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

-¿En dónde está Jack? –el hada y sus ayudantes buscaban por todos los lados al dueño de los dientes perfectos

-Esta vez no vendrá Diente

-Conejo tiene razón, los llamé porque tenemos que hablar un asunto respecto a él

Sandman hizo varios símbolos en señal de preocupación.

-No Meme, no le pasó nada, lo que sucede es que ayer estaba arreglando algunas cosas aquí y sin querer abrí la puerta del compartimiento donde están nuestro centros

-Oh, es cierto, me había olvidado de que existían, hace siglos que no los vemos –admitió avergonzada la única mujer

-Lo mismo digo amigo, ahora, ve al punto, tengo muchos huevos que pintar –el pooka ya había acabado con el quinto desde que llegó allí

-Es que ahora que Jack se ha vuelto un guardián, su centro será materializado o al menos es lo que creo que hará el Hombre de la Luna o quizás ya lo hizo

-¿En serio crees que Jack nos ocultaría que ahora tiene su centro materializado? –Diente lo veía enojada al igual que sus ayudantes y Meme

-Norte tiene razones para decirlo, dudo que confié plenamente en nosotros, apenas han pasado dos años desde los de Pitch, para formar esa clase de vínculo se requiere de mucho tiempo

-¿Y si no sabe lo que es? ¡Pobre! ¡Estará confundido!

-¿Cómo no va a saber lo que es, Diente?

-Conejo, todos aquí sabemos que MiM no es muy comunicativo que digamos –miró a la luna- sin ánimos de ofender, claro

Los tres se sumieron en una discusión que se vio interrumpida por el sonido prominente de un cascabel.

 _"¿Y si solo le preguntamos?"_

Soluciones simples a problemas simples, dicen por ahí.

* * *

-Y se enamoró de ella y… ¡Ah, esto es aburrido! –Jamie alzó los brazos en frustración para luego recostarse encima del escritorio resignado- Mejor le pido el resumen a Caleb, o mejor no, él tampoco lo leerá, mejor le digo a la Peque o a Pipa a ellas les interesa esas cosas, no entiendo por qué a la profesora se le ocurrió mandarnos a leer esto ¿qué tiene que ver con nuestra vida diaria? ¿De qué me va a servir mitos y leyendas en el futuro? ¿Acaso voy a convertirme en dios? ¡No! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser esta tan poco conocida y no una leyenda de Thor o del gato con botas?!

-¿Será porque el gato con botas es un cuento y no una leyenda? –Jamie pegó un brinco del susto al escuchar la voz divertida a la que le siguió una alegre carcajada

-¡Jack! –Jamie corrió a abrazar al eterno adolescente que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos- llevo una semana sin verte ¿en dónde estabas?

-Hey, aunque el Canguro diga lo contrario, yo también trabajo –le guiñó un ojo- pero digamos que tuve ligeros problemas que resolver, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué te andabas quejando tanto?

-Escuchaste todo ¿cierto?

-Más o menos, llegué cuando mencionaste que a la Peque y a Pipa les gustaba eso…

-Entonces, no te perdiste de mucho –murmuró algo avergonzado

-¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre? –Jack tomó asiento en el borde de la ventana formando una leve capa de escarcha en ella

-Mi profesora de literatura nos ha mandado a leer esto, dijo que los mitos y leyendas son muy importantes en nuestra formación o algo así y que este sería un buen ejemplo, si lo comprendíamos significaría que somos más maduros de lo que parecemos –Jamie se acercó al escritorio mirando el libro con algo de rencor

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Esto –alzó el libro- ¡Es lo más aburrido que puede existir! ¡Empieza con enamoramiento y solo con eso estuve a punto de dormirme! –se tiró a la cama boca abajo- Mejor les pido a ellas que me ayuden con el resumen

El espíritu le retiró el libro y lo examinó cuidadosamente.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Es una leyenda muy buena! –Jamie lo miró como si le dijera que Pitch se había unido a la fe cristiana- Cuando ocurrió fue muy famosa en su tiempo, pero la gente la fue olvidando. Me sorprende que tu profesora haya podido encontrar un ejemplar

-Treinta y cinco de hecho –el niño miró con genuino interés la nueva faceta que descubría de su amigo- ¿Te gusta leer?

-Más o menos, no me gustan los libros teóricos o de ciencia, solo leo leyendas, novelas, mitos, sagas y lo que me parezca interesante –le sonrió

-¿Y de historia?

Jack se rio abiertamente.

-A lo mucho sobre la era prehistórica hasta tiempos de la colonia, de ahí en adelante ya la he vivido en carne propia, o al menos los hechos más relevantes de la humanidad

-¡Wow! ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar?

-Claro, llama a tus amigos también, por lo que entendí, tendrán problemas para entender de lo que se trata

Ni bien terminó de hablar, y Jmie ya estaba telefoneando a todos.

* * *

-¿De verdad te sabes la historia?

-Sí, era muy conocida en mi tiempo –observó una cabeza rubia escondida detrás de la puerta- Pasa Sophie, tú también puedes escucharla

-Gracias Jack ¿Cómo está Conejito?

-En su madriguera pintando como siempre –le dijo con tono divertido y travieso que daba a entender que ya había ido a hacer de la suyas en ese lugar- Antes de empezar, ya saben por dónde va el relato

Los chicos miraron a dos de las tres mujeres presentes.

-Por mucho que nos guste el romance, esta vez fue algo difícil y no estamos seguras, apenas íbamos por la mitad cuando nos llamaron

-Bien, entonces será más sencillo si se los cuento a mi manera –cubrió de escarcha las ventanas para obscurecer la habitación, para después hacer figuras de hielo en suelo.

Parecía un pequeño teatro.

-Hace mucho tiempo –la figura de algo parecido a un monstruo comenzó a moverse- había un espíritu respetado por todos, sin embargo tenía un defecto, creía que los seres humanos eran inferiores por tener eso que llaman "sentimientos", aquellos que los hacían actuar irracionalmente y que no les permitía buscar su propio beneficio, pero con el tiempo hubo algo en específico que le desagradaba, algo que en su opinión volvía tontos a los humanos, algo a lo que se le llamó "amor". –frente al muñeco se formó la silueta de una mujer con una espada- un día sin querer insultó a una de las diosas, esta puso como castigo que fuese el guardián de los humanos por tiempo indefinido –la mujer desapareció dando lugar a un espejo- la tarea no era ardua, solo debía observar, en una ocasión decidió mirar en los bosques cercanos a un pueblo –el escenario cambio por algunos árboles, dos niños y cuatro adultos- él sabía de lo que se trataba, después de todo estaban en tiempos de guerra y no le sorprendía, pero se equivocó, una hermosa mujer salió en defensa de los pequeños, logrando de alguna manera vencer a los ladrones y llevarse de vuelta a los pequeños al pueblo

Los chicos estaban emocionados por la escena de combate y las chicas por la hermosa figura que había hecho Jack de la chica.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –Sophie le sacó una sonrisa que lo hizo continuar

-Pues a partir de ese día el espíritu comenzó a observarla constantemente, fascinado por su personalidad amable, cariñosa, de carácter fuerte, valiente, inocente, llena de coraje y una terquedad que lo divertía, pero sin saberlo fue presa del sentimiento que tanto decía odiar. La diosa que le había puesto el castigo sonreía satisfecha pues su intención era que viera la belleza de los seres humanos, aunque nunca pensó que llegaría a enamorarse de uno

-Esa diosa es extraña…

-¡Shh!

-La guerra cada vez fue tomando más y más intensidad, al punto en el que ella tuvo que participar en ella, él siempre la observaba con preocupación, siempre resultando victoriosa. Un día, su pueblo decidió formar una alianza y ella conoció a un joven que igualmente protegía a las personas que quería, esto no le gustó al espíritu –los chicos tragaron grueso cuando Jack comenzó a hablar con una voz muy seria y que les daba escalofríos- Cada día su rabia aumentaba al ver lo cercanos que se volvían y explotó el día en que ellos se declararon el amor tan profundo que sentían. Decidió que no quería ver más, desobedeció a la diosa durante un mes, ella no le reprochó nada comprendiendo su sentir, el espíritu pasó de la ira y los celos a la tristeza, tomo la decisión de verla por una última vez

-¿Y entonces?

-Cuando volvió a ver en el espejo se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de una feroz guerra, nunca la perdió de vista, y respiró tranquilo al ver que salió con vida –la noticia alegró brevemente a los chicos pero la expresión de su amigo decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué anda mal? –Sophie temía un poco por cómo iba a terminar la historia

-La tranquilidad no le duró mucho, ella mantenía la vista en un punto fijo, lágrimas caían por sus finas mejillas, la vio correr hasta llegar a uno de los cuerpos tirados en medio del campo en llamas. Al reconocerlo, el espíritu estaba feliz, ese hombre se estaba muriendo, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver desconsolada a su amada, rogando a los cielos por ayuda "Ella vivirá pero él no" le dijo la diosa "Sin embargo, ella estará muerta en vida, se sumirá en la tristeza y en la depresión, al final su alma será corrompida y será demasiado tarde para intentar salvarla" le explicó "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" "Lo hay y lo sabes, el precio a pagar es muy grande, es tu decisión" le advirtió, él solo miró nuevamente al espejo antes de sonreírle a la diosa "Solo hazlo" la diosa le correspondió el gesto y con un movimiento, el cuerpo del joven comenzó a sanar "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" "Ya lo sabes, señora" el espíritu comenzó a desparecer "Odio verla con él pero odiaría aún más verla infeliz", la chica rebozaba felicidad, la diosa solo fue testigo de cómo aquel ser se iba en paz después de haberle dado su energía a su rival.

Las figuras de hielo se desvanecieron y las ventanas dejaron entrar la luz poco a poco, todos miraban al punto en donde había estado el escenario, estupefactos.

-Jack –Jamie fue el primero en hablar

-¿Sí?

-Eres muy bueno contando historias –todo asintieron en acuerdo

-Gracias, supongo –les sonrió para tranquilizarles un poco- y bien ¿ya entendieron de que trata?

-Es sacrificio por amor ¿verdad? –Sorprendentemente fue la menor del grupo quien dio la afirmación

-Hay algo que yo no entiendo ¿Por qué el espíritu le dio la vida si le odiaba? –Caleb parecía indignado

-Puede que no lo comprendan hasta que sean mayores pero les explicaré, cuando se quiere mucho a una persona, sea esta familiar, pareja o amistad, entonces uno quiere hacer todo por ver a esa persona bien y feliz incluso si eso incluye sacrificarse para hacerlo, por ejemplo, dime Jamie, si Sophie quisiera un juguete que cuesta justamente la cantidad que reuniste para un juego de video ¿qué harías?

-Pues yo… -se sonrojó un poco- se lo compraría, mi juego puede esperar

-Ven, de eso se trata esto ¿Cuánto son capaces de dar por los que quieren? –los niños se miraron inseguros

-Yo… no lo sé

-Ese es el punto Pipa, que lo vayan descubriendo a medida que van creciendo y cuando llegue el momento no lo duden y lo hagan

-Gracias Jack

-De nada chicos, y ahora ¿quién quiere una guerra de bolas de nieve?

-¡Bien!

Los niños salieron corriendo directo al patio, Jamie se quedó un poco más para ordenar sus libros.

-Vamos Jamie

-Sí hay voy, ¿Jack?

-Dime

-¿Tú… ya sabes cuánto serías capaz de dar?

-Sí Jamie -su mirada transmitía una nostalgia muy profunda

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -el espíritu le sonrió travieso

-Es un secre…

De repente, Jack se agarró el puente de la nariz y apretó su personal, el castaño se acercó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo fue una pequeña molestia -se recompuso rápidamente, pues solo había sido una fugaz punzada en su cabeza- creo que he estado trabajando demasiado

-Bueno –el niño no estaba muy convencido

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, ven, los demás nos están esperando –le sonrió

Después de media hora de juegos, en el cielo vislumbraron una especie de cadena con muchos colores en el cielo.

-Es una aureola boreal –exclamó Caleb

-¿En este lugar, a esta hora del día? –dijo escéptica Pipa

-Más vale que sea importante –murmuró entre dientes Jack pues nunca le ha gustado que interrumpan sus juegos- Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir, pero mañana regresaré

Los muchachos se despidieron alegremente de Jack, pero uno de ellos aún estaba algo inquieto por él.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, sé que algunos estarán enojados conmigo por el retraso pero la verdad es que este tiempo estuve muy mal, un ser muy querido acaba de irse físicamente de mi vida y aunque aún lo sienta y lo vea de vez en cuando rondando mi casa, eso no evita el tremendo dolor de perderle, créanme chicos que las pocas veces que escribí una muerte intenté expresar esos sentimientos que, en ese momento, sentía, pero ahora vivo en carne propia, y enserio digo que es mil veces peor, lloré mucho sin embargo contra todo pronóstico estar en el colegio me subió mucho los ánimos, quienes se enteraron me dieron el pésame pero luego hicieron de todo para hacerme reír por tonterías y lo lograron jejeje así que ya no estoy tan depre, no se preocupen.**

 **La historia que conté en este cap es de mi completa invención.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 ( claro chica, que bueno tenerte por aquí, un fic sin mis queridos espíritus de la naturaleza y su madre no es mi fic, jejejeje es verdad y no solo ahí a todos nos hieren más cuando lastiman a los que queremos, je cuídate)**

 **-gabriel y alejandra (si peque una historia medio dramática je) ps: lo siento pero no sé porque el doc no se guarda con tu nombre de usuario**

 **-fanaticaloca (gracias por el halago, significa mucho para mi, me alegra que te gusten mis fics, ojala no te haya decepcionado este pequeño cap)**

 **-Fantasy Branca Snow (Aquí en fanfic insegura si publicar mis historias jejeje gracias por los cumplidos, me sonrojas y enserio lamento haber roto mi palabra pero como lees fue por motivos muy fuertes, cuídate)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

-¿Crees que haya ocurrido algo grave?

- _"No Jack, además yo te lo hubiera dicho si así fuera, no hay maldad en el ambiente"_

-Gracias Viento, pero ¿podríamos ir un poco más rápido, por favor? Quiero terminar rápido para poder visitar a madre

En respuesta, su amiga lo impulsó velozmente por los cielos.

* * *

-¿Y cómo se lo preguntamos?

-Solo hagámoslo directo y punto

-Conejo hay que suavizar las cosas, me refiero a que no podemos ir y decir: Hola Jack ¿De casualidad MIM ya materializó tu centró?

-¿Materializar mi centro?

El adolescente los saludó desde la ventana con una sonrisa a pesar de estar un poco confundido, aterrizo suavemente frente a Norte que lo aprisionó en un abrazo de oso.

-También te extrañé pero, necesito mis brazos Norte

-¿Acaso no sabes usar las puertas, compañero?

-¿Y tú no sabes usar ropa, Canguro?

Los tres restantes solo sonreían, era como ver a dos hermanos peleando, parecía que querían matarse cada vez que se veían pero en realidad se cuidaban uno al otro y se querían pero lo demostraban de una forma muy bruta.

-¿Por qué dices que lo extrañas? ¿Acaso Jack no estaba viviendo contigo Norte? –Diente decidió actuar antes de que empezara una discusión que tomaría por lo menos una hora

-Técnicamente sí, pero son pocas las veces en que puedo quedarme, tengo cosas que hacer la mayor parte del tiempo –explicó el peliblanco

-Y yo que creía que eras un desobligado de tiempo completo

-¿Padre Invierno te dice algo, colita de algodón?

-Frost….

-¡Bueno, ya basta! –Diente estaba cansada de tantos gritos sumados a los sonidos de cascabel que estaba haciendo Meme- Jack, como sabes, nuestros centros nos dan nuestro poder…

-Hace mucho tiempo la Luna los materializó para que nuestra energía no se acumulara en nuestros cuerpos y terminara haciéndonos daño…. –Norte le dio una palmada a Conejo animándolo a continuar

-Escucha Jack, con el aumento de creyentes que estás teniendo, tu energía tendrá el mismo ascenso…

-Eso ya lo sé, pero…

-Por lo que necesitarás mantener tu centro fuera para que no te haga daño y MIM puede hacerlo…

-Pero yo….

-Sin embargo existe varios riesgos si lo haces y por ello tendrás que mantenerlo oculto…

-Yo ya lo tengo fuera de mí

-Nosotros te ayudaremos a… espera ¿qué dijiste?

-Yo ya tengo materializado mi centro, pero sorprende que ustedes también, mis hermanos y yo pensábamos que éramos los únicos

-¿Tus hermanos también?

-Los espíritus de la naturaleza también tenemos ese recurso, se de los beneficios y de los riesgos, pero a diferencia de ustedes, todo el mundo cree en las estaciones ya que las viven cada año durante toda su vida, por lo que no tenemos opción y debemos materializar nuestros centros ni bien somos "elegidos".

-¿Entonces por qué no pueden verlos?

-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo, Aster –una hermosa mujer pelinegra, con un vestido verde lleno de flores y hojas, sujetando un bastón un poco más largo que ella, avanzó hacia ellos con una elegancia innata de ella, hasta llegar junto al joven y darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que él recibió con gusto- Jack, querido, te he extrañado tanto, hace algunas décadas que no te he visto

-Lo sé, y lo siento, he estado algo ocupado tratando de resolver algunos problemas que ha causado el calentamiento global, pero hoy te iba a visitar después de la reunión con mis amigos, madre

-¡¿Madre?!

-Oh, lo siento chicos, les presento a mi madre, Serafina, aunque ya me imagino que la conocen muy bien

Meme se le acercó con una sonrisa alegre, era el único que no se había exaltado con su visita.

-También es un gusto verte, me enteré de lo que ocurrió con mi padre, ¿te ha robado más arena de sueño? –el hombre negó suavemente- Me alegro, volviendo al tema, les explicaré el porqué de estos acontecimientos pero antes de hacerlo debemos esperar a mis otros hijos, ellos deben estar presentes

-En ese caso por qué mejor nos sentamos y comemos algo mientras tanto

-Me encantaría Nícolas, ¿Tienes de esas galletas de chocolate que me enviaste en Navidad? Eran exquisitas

-¡¿Galletas?! ¡Los dientes de Jack se arruinarán! –tanto la hada madre como sus hijas estaban llorando ante esa declaración

-No te preocupes Diente yo no como dulces –dijo sin pensar mientras revisaba los títulos para coger algún libro interesante y entretenerse

-¿Por qué dices…

-Además Toothina, esas galletas no tienen mucho azúcar, yo lo he comprobado –interrumpió rápidamente la Madre Naturaleza- Ven, estoy segura de que también te gustarán

-Ah, claro –el hada tenía ganas de preguntar a Jack el significado de lo que dijo pero Meme la jaló hacia la cocina

-Frost…

-Dime Canguro…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ella estaba emparentada contigo?

-No preguntaron

-¿A qué te referías con….

-¡Conejo hay pastel de zanahoria ¿no quieres?! ¡Parece que a la Madre Naturaleza le encanta!

-¡Espera! ¡Ahí voy!

El peliblanco solo se rio, pero luego su expresión decayó notoriamente.

-Fui descuidado, debo ser más precavido con lo que digo –cogió un libro con los cuentos de William Joyce antes de reunirse con los demás

* * *

-Jajaja, sí y luego Conejo se resbaló y chocó con Meme

-jajaja y ¿después?

-Pues ambos se estrellaron con Norte, deberías haberlos visto, al final parecían muñecos de nieve jajaja

-Nosotros muriéndonos de frío mientras tú y Jack se partían de la risa

-No seas mentiroso, si los ayudamos

-Después de media hora –les recalcó Nícolas junto a Sandman que había hecho un reloj de arena sobre su cabeza

-¿No se están tardando mucho?

-No lo creo Aster, es posible que hayan decidido encontrarse para venir aquí, estaban algo lejos cuando los llamé

-¿Vendrán en Chimuelo?

-Es lo más probable

-Ya entiendo por qué se retrasaron –sonrió el espíritu recordando las veces en que había ocurrido lo mismo

-Jack ¿qué se siente tener hermanos mayores?

-No lo sé Diente, nunca los he tenido

-Pero ¿y las estacio….

-¡Jack!

Los presentes solo vieron un manchón negro que fue directo hacia el espíritu, Conejo y Norte habían sacado sus armas pero….

-Jajaja bájate Chimuelo

-¿Qué hace un dragón aquí?

-Lo siento, es demasiado efusivo –un chico bajo del lomo- Tiempo sin verte hermano

-Lo mismo digo Hipo –se escuchó un gruñido- a ti también Chimuelo-el dragón se dejó acariciar por el adolescente peliblanco

-Enserio ¿quieres más al dragón que a nosotras?

-Sí Jack, eres muy cruel, nosotras somos más adorables y te queremos más

El animal se dio la vuelta antes de que se oyeran dos gritos y algo parecido a la risa de un dragón.

-¡Hipo!

-¡Educa a ese animal!

-Ustedes lo molestaron

-¡Decíamos la verdad!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

Los guardianes solo los veían sin decir nada, Madre Naturaleza negaba sujetándose las sienes y Jack suspiró antes de pararse en el medio y golpear el suelo con su cayado haciéndolos callar.

-Perdón –los tres agacharon la cabeza

-No pongan esas caras, mejor ¿por qué no me saludan mis dos hermanas favoritas?

Las chicas sonrieron antes de abalanzarse sobre el entre risas que entibiaron el ambiente.

-Pero Jack solo tenemos dos hermanas

-Exactamente- sonrió como un niño astuto- Bueno chicos les presento a mis hermanos, vamos de mayor a menor

-Mucho gusto, soy Hipo el espíritu o padre del otoño, segundo hijo de la Madre Naturaleza, que de seguro está molesta con nosotros por la entrada, mi dragón es Chimuelo y fuimos convertidos a los 16 años –el castaño acarició al furia nocturna con cariño

-Un placer, me llamo Mérida, espíritu o madre del verano, tercera hija y fui convertida a los 15 años, tengo un caballo, pero tuve que dejarlo en casa porque esta algo enfermo gracias a alguien que se le ocurrió darle pasteles –la pelirroja miro con rencor a la rubia que se ocultaba detrás del peliblanco

-Jeje ya te dije que lo sentía, soy Rapunzel, la menor de los hermanos, espíritu o madre de la primavera, tengo 15 años, tengo un camaleón que siempre me acompaña, pero ahora está cuidando al caballo de Mérida y soy la favorita de Jack –anunció orgullosa

-Dejando eso de lado, hijos míos mejor se ponen cómodos antes de empezar con las explicaciones

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de su hermano mayor y cogieron algunos de los bocadillos que había en la mesa.

-Bien hijos, les pedí que vinieran sin decirles el por qué, debo hablarles sobre sus centros y el de los guardianes, hace mucho tiempo, cuando ustedes –señalo a los cuatro mayores- fueron elegidos el Hombre de la Luna no consideró el aumento de energía que se iba dar, hablé con él y en aquel tiempo le sugerí materializar sus centros como yo lo hice con los antiguos espíritus de la naturaleza para evitar que su propia magia los dañara, y pues me hizo caso, claro que en ese momento les preguntó si querían correr con los riesgos de hacerlo.

-¿Y a que te referías con lo que nos dijiste?

-A eso voy Aster, todas las personas creen en las estaciones pero no en los espíritus encargados de ellas, por eso no los pueden ver, es algo complicado, pero básicamente se resume a eso, claro que si son los espíritus los que quieren ser vistos deben reunir cierta cantidad de energía de la creencia a su energía vital

-Pero ¿por qué Jack no…

-Mi caso es diferente –les dijo con una sonrisa- pero eso no es lo importante, continua madre, por favor

-Bien, lo que sucede es que cuando mi padre, Pitch Black, fue derrotado me robó un libro en donde tenía todo acerca de los centros, tanto los de ustedes como los de mis hijos, y MIM y yo ahora nos damos cuenta de que estamos en un serio riesgo, no se alarmen tan pronto, ese diario no incluye las ubicaciones en las que están así que podemos estar tranquilos en ese aspecto

-Pero mamá, si fue escrito hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué nos perjudica a nosotros que somos los descendientes de los primeros espíritus de las estaciones?

-Ese es precisamente el problema Mérida, recientemente averiguamos que mi padre puso un hechizo cuando no lograba abrir el libro, uno con el que se pudiera actualizar cada siglo y hace unos días sentí que la cerradura había cedido puesto que está hecha con mi magia.

Los ocho se quedaron callados sabiendo lo que significada.

-Pero, él no es tan tonto como para eliminar a alguno de nosotros ¿o sí?, rompería el equilibrio del mundo

-Lamento decirte que casi se deshace de uno, Rapunzel –miró al hombre dorado con algo de culpa pero el solo le sonrió- y ahora que ha sido derrotado por segunda vez, no sé que será capaz de hacer y estamos preocupados, necesito ver el libro de los guardianes, es una manera de conectarme con el diario de los centros

-Yo lo traeré –Jack salió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca mientras los demás permanecían preocupados

-Si fuera Pitch Black ¿Qué haría? –cuestionó Norte

Sandman hizo unos cuantos dibujos

-Venganza pero ¿por qué no la dominación mundial directamente?

-De hecho tiene lógica Norte, primero vengarse y luego de vernos caer, dominar a todos

-Yo dudo que vaya a por los centros directamente –razonó el segundo adolescente con el dragón

-Es verdad, a mi padre le gusta disfrutar sus venganzas lentamente, de él se esperaría algo más, el tratará de obtener beneficios y esa ventaja debe ser algo que nos dañe al quitárnoslo, algo que nos debilite

-Esperen, han dicho que él trato de vengarse de los cuatro, en los rumores que escuche, debido a que en ese tiempo fueron la causa de su derrota pero ahora ¿haría lo mismo con los cinco?

Serafina abrió los ojos con horror cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle en lo dicho por Rapunzel

-¿Ustedes lo habrían logrado solo los cuatro?

-No lo creo, Jack ayudo a mantener la creencia de Jamie, así que no hubiéramos ganado sin él –explicó Diente

-El hielo y el miedo se mezclan –susurró la pelinegra con la vista perdida

-Pero entonces la venganza iría directamente en contra de… ¿Madre?

Serafina veía directamente a un punto vació, los demás solo fueron testigos de las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer en su vestido.

-Espera –Hipo detuvo a Conejo antes de que se acercara- Está teniendo una visión, no hay que interrumpirla

Los labios de la mujer comenzaron a temblar a la vez que su tez iba perdiendo color.

-No…

-¿Qué ves?

-No…

-¿Serafina?

-¡JACK!

Seguido del grito, se escuchó el sonido de varios cristales rotos en otro lugar del taller.

-Fue en la biblioteca –Aster movía sus orejas de un lado a otro alarmado

-Conejo, ve con Hipo y verifiquen que fue lo que sucedió

Ambos se retiraron rápidamente mientras los demás trataban de tranquilizar a la mujer que lloraba desconsolada.

-¿Madre qué sucedió?

-Mi hijo… mi hijo… fue…

-¿Madre Naturaleza?

Ella se levantó de repente mirando en todas direcciones, desesperada.

-¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿En dónde está Jack?!

-En la biblioteca –respondió sin pensar el ruso algo asustado, la pelinegra salió como alma que lleva el diablo siendo seguida por el resto

* * *

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-No lo sé, solo aléjalo de los vidrios rotos

-¿Jack qué te duele?

-Mi cabeza… mi pecho… arden

-Tiene fiebre

-Duele demasiado…

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Despierta!

-Debe ser la fiebre

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolos.

-No…

Serafina corrió hacia el cuerpo, se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Qué le sucede?

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir más, el guardián de los sueños la había noqueado con un poco de su arena.

Solo había una pregunta que corría por las mentes de todos.

-¿Qué fue lo que vio?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, siento el retraso, pero estoy algo atareada, mañana empezarán los exámenes finales del año y debo estudiar por eso no he podido publicar, los maestros se alocaron y mandaron demasiada tarea la semana anterior, pero sobreviví.**

 **Deséenme suerte, no quiero morir tan joven.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (Chica mala jejeje y a quien no, el sería un excelente profesor de historia, la verdad yo considero que Jack no es tan desobligado, yo digo que solo lo parece jejeje el cumple con sus responsabilidades solo que de una forma más animada, la historia de Jack me ha conmovido está muy bien hecha y para ser sincera puse ese dialogo en Jack porque digamos que esa es la temática jejeje, bueno espero haberte complacido, la unión de sus hermanos y madre es importante, toda la familia debe estar unida si es que quieren un final feliz jejeje)**

 **-gabriel y alejandra (créeme la inspiración para la leyenda me llegó ese rato, fue un flash en mi cabeza y fue con figuritas de hielo así que lo escribí ese rato antes de que se me olvidara, fue intenso, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Fantasía Branca Nieve (gracias por los halagos, espero no haberte decepcionado, enserio gracias por comprenderme, es que la inseguridad me ha venido por ciertos motivos como a todo el mundo pero lo combato y por eso estoy aquí, entreteniéndolos y soy feliz con eso, es doloroso pero sé que a nuestros seres queridos no les gustaría vernos sumidos en la depresión así que a reunir todas mis fuerzas y a salir adelante con el apoyo de los demás)**

 **-alisopsie (hola, espero te haya gustado la conti, me agrada conocer a nuevos lectores de mis historias)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

 _-¿Jack?_

 _Había una figura frente a ella con un cayado pero, era diferente, se sentía diferente._

 _-¿Hijo?_

 _Intentó tocar su hombro pero él se dio la vuelta antes de que lo hiciera, Serafina retrocedió horrorizada._

 _-¿Qué sucede madre?_

 _Él se rio_

 _Pero no era como siempre, esa risa era de alguien que disfrutaba del dolor de los demás._

 _Alguien inhumano_

 _Ella negaba con la cabeza sin poder apartar su mirada de esos ojos dorados desprovistos de alguna clase de sentimiento, unas manos aparecieron de la eterna obscuridad y envolvieron al chico en un abrazo superficial que no pretendía dar ninguna clase de confort._

 _-¿Qué te parece Serafina? –le sonrió su padre- Por fin somos familia_

* * *

-¡NOOOO! ¡SUÉLTALO!

-¡Madre cálmate! –Ella trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Hipo que la veía preocupado- ¡Madre!

Ella por fin lo vio con unos ojos llorosos que lo preocuparon, no era natural que la Madre Naturaleza tuviera pesadillas sin que hubiera alguien detrás de todo, tal vez Pitch Black le estaba avisando lo que pasaría para disfrutar del sufrimiento que eso causaba.

-¿En dónde está Jack?

-Está descansando en su cuarto, no pudimos llevarlo a enfermería porque hace demasiado calor –la mujer lo vio con expresión confusa- los duendes rompieron una tubería del calentador

-¿Cómo está?

-Solo fue un desmayo, los yetis dicen que ha estado muy cansado últimamente

-¿Podrías llevarme?

-Claro

Como negarse con lo destrozada que se veía la pobre dama. Caminaron por los pasillos del taller y con cada paso el ambiente era más frío.

-¿Y tus hermanas?

-Están dormidas, a Rapunzel le dio un ataque de nervios y Mérida tuvo que calmarla

-Es curioso que tu estés tan tranquilo hijo –le sonrió juguetona

-Es que Jack hace mucho por nosotros así que no está mal que yo a veces tome la posta para que él pueda descansar

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo, has madurado mucho –el adolescente se sonrojó notoriamente pero el viento que los empujó de repente se lo quitó, al punto en el que su piel comenzaba a irritarse por la tremenda bajada de temperatura que hubo

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Los dos espíritus de la naturaleza faltantes aparecieron cubiertas con cobijas y tratando de luchar contra la corriente, el piso comenzó a cubrirse de nieve y los jóvenes a castañear los dientes.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Sujétense de mí!

Al principio no entendieron pero luego de lograr ver que Serafina estaba parada con su postura imponente más fresca que una lechuga decidieron no cuestionarse más, Hipo se agarró de su vestido y tomó la mano de Mérida indicándole que hiciera lo mismo con la menor, al instante dejaron de sentir el frío pero la ventisca seguía con toda su fuerza.

-¡Viento para!

Por primera vez su amiga no le hizo el menor caso y continuó furiosa, no dejándoles más remedio que luchar contra ella.

-Ya casi…. –Serafina logró sujetarse al marco de la puerta, se impulsó un poco y logró entrar junto a sus tres hijos pero no se esperaban lo que había adentro

Entre todo el desorden había un muñeco gigante de nieve y otro más pequeño pero con dos orejas muy largas, detrás de ellos una pared dorada que cubría tanto al hada de los dientes como a Sandman.

La Madre Naturaleza avanzó al centro y alzo su bastón.

-Lo siento Viento

Golpeó fuertemente el suelo deteniendo la corriente, aunque el frio seguía estando allí.

-Mérida, descongélalos, por favor

-Sí

La pelirroja se acercó a los muñecos de nieve, puso sus manos sobre ellos para comenzar a transmitirles calor evitando lo más posible un brusco cambio de temperatura en sus cuerpos o podrían resfriarse.

-Será mejor que se pongan esto antes de que les de neumonía–la más antigua hizo aparecer unos abrigos de distintos tamaños, todos en la habitación le hicieron caso incluyendo a los recién descongelados- Están hechos con el mismo material de mi vestido, los protegerán de cualquier cambio en el ambiente, ahora díganme ¿Qué sucedió?

-Estaba bien y de repente comenzó a agitarse –le explicó el hada mirando al joven en la cama- fue como si…

-Tuviera una pesadilla –concluyo Aster a pesar de las réplicas de Meme

-No Sandman, no es necesaria arena de pesadilla, esta solo te incita a tener pesadillas de la nada pero si ya hay algo de por medio solo debe impulsarse –se acercó al peliblanco, tocó su frente para luego quitar la mano rápidamente- Tiene fiebre…

Todos se tensaron, el espíritu de invierno con fiebre.

Esto era muy malo.

-Traeremos nieve… -las menores se fueron jalando a Toothina de paso para que ella y sus hijas les ayudaran

-Se parece a lo que pasó en 1968 –susurró Hipo captando la atención de Conejo

-¿Hablas de la tormenta en pascua?

-¿Eh? Ah sí….

-¿Qué le pasó? –Aster observó como el rostro del espíritu pasó a expresar rabia y tristeza a la vez

-Fue un espíritu del aire, estaba celoso de que Viento y Jack se llevaran muy bien así que lo atacó por la espalda con calor…

Sandman le hizo unas señas para que continuara.

-Viento nos avisó, pero para entonces fue tarde, su magia se descontroló debido a la fiebre y lo débil que estaba, aun así hizo lo posible por pararla y casi volvió a ser humano en el intento…. –término de narrar

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, fue horrible, su centro casi se quiebra por la magia excesiva que usó, desde entonces mamá y nosotros tenemos cuidado con cualquier cambio brusco de clima, por suerte esta vez fue leve… -suspiró sin saber que el guardián de la esperanza comenzó a sentir culpa por reñirle al adolescente de algo que no estuvo en su control-… como saben si nuestros centros se rompen perdemos la inmortalidad, sonará egoísta pero nosotros queremos tenerlo por muchos siglos más, además no me imagino a Jack teniendo una vida normal de adolescente en este tiempo… -sonrió con nostalgia recordando una de las tantas charlas que había tenido con él y en las que comprendió que no quería regresara ser humano si eso significaba alejarse de su familia

-Hipo será mejor que vayas a ver a Chimuelo, está asustado y no se va a calmar hasta que vayas –Rapunzel le entregó unas mantas después de poner la nieve sobre Jack

-Gracias

Mérida vio a su hermano correr con una expresión nerviosa que su madre notó.

-Vayan –les dijo a las dos

-Pero Jack…

-No se preocupen, lo vamos a cuidar, ustedes también están nerviosas por sus amigos ¿o no? –ellas le sonrieron- Nícolas ¿podrías prestarnos una esfera de nieve?

-Por supuesto

-Gracias –dijeron al unísono las tres, las jóvenes se despidieron asegurando que regresarían pronto

Serafina volvió a medirle la temperatura a su hijo mayor suspirando con alivio cuando la encontró normal.

-Aster ¿puedes darme uno de tus huevos de pascua? –el mencionado asintió sin cuestionar, ella rompió un pedazo- esto no te va a gustar –metió el trozo de chocolate en la boca del espíritu y comenzó a contar mentalmente

Los guardianes pegaron un brinco del susto cuando su miembro más joven se sentó bruscamente tosiendo.

-Ceniza… -logró decir tomando un poco de agua que había en el velador

-Lo siento hijo pero era la única manera de subirte el azúcar

-Entiendo –se masajeo las sienes cerrando los ojos fuertemente- ¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste compañero ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Déjame ver Canguro –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo pues había notado el pelo erizado por los nervios del mamífero- A ver, estaba en la biblioteca, vi el libro en una mesa con un florero y cuando fui a cogerlo me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza….

-Y te desmayaste

-Sip

-Jack, querido, ¿desde cuando tienes dolores de cabeza? –el chico rehuyó su mirada- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Solo es el cansancio

-Jack cuando te desmayaste tuve una visión, mi padre planea hacer algo con tu centro y eso llevará tanto a tu destrucción como la nuestra…

-Pero él no sabe en donde esta ¿o sí?

-Ya no estoy tan segura, será mejor revisarlo –como buena madre, presintió las intenciones de su hijo- y tú te quedarás aquí jovencito

-Pero….

-Sin peros Jackson Overland Frost –a los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío cuando lo llamó por su nombre completo- Necesitas descansar –le acaricio la mejilla para transmitirle la preocupación que sentía

-De acuerdo –le sonrió algo triste por no poder ir

-Necesitarás ayuda –le recalcó Norte- No puedes ir sola, Pitch te atacará, te acompañaremos

-Está bien pero…

-Voy a estar bien, madre

-Eso ya lo sé hijo, lo que temo es que te aburras –admitió recordando cierta situación en la que había pasado eso y su hijo no tardo más de cinco minutos en poner patas arriba la casa

-En ese caso hay alguien que nos puede ayudar, regreso en cinco minutos

Y el Conejo de Pascua desapareció en un agujero en el suelo.

* * *

-Hey compañero –Jamie se dio la vuelta asombrado

-Hola Conejo, Sophie se alegrará de verte –chocó puños con el mamífero sin embargo notó cansancio en sus facciones- ¿Pasó algo?

-De hecho sí, tenemos que ir a cierto lugar y necesitamos que cuiden de Jack

-¿Cuidar a Jack? –se rio un poco Jamie puesto que su amigo era todo menos débil

-Más bien que lo entretengan antes de que haga de las suyas en el taller –explicó el guardián siendo presa de su experiencia en las jugarretas de quien consideraba un hermano menor muy latoso- ¿Podrías ayudarnos con eso?

-Claro, cerrarán la escuela por remodelaciones esta semana, le diré a mamá que estaré con Caleb un tiempo y de paso a él para que me cubra –Jamie salió corriendo hacia su hogar, por alguna razón sentía que se avecinaba algo malo y que Jack estaría en peligro

Nunca le habían gustado esos presentimientos…

-¡Conejo!

Porque siempre…

-¡Estoy listo!

Se hacían realidad

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, siento el retraso como siempre, pero por fin termina quinto curso soy feliz salí muy bien en los exámenes lo malo es que al señor bloqueo mental se le ocurrió pasar a visitarme así que tuve varios problemas para despejarme, en estas vacaciones estoy como el gato, comiendo y durmiendo, así que quiero su consejo, voy meterme en clases de artes marciales y en clases de violín, pero recientemente he considerado el yoga ¿alguien que me dé su opinión respecto a eso? Quiero saber si en verdad es una actividad relajante para el alma.**

 **Ps: Si no lo entendieron bien, cuando el centro de un espíritu se rompe este regresa a ser un humano y puede continuar su vida, por ejemplo si Hipo regresara a ser humano entonces puede tener una vida normal desde su adolescencia en adelante.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (Hola chica jajajaja si super casual con el cuchillo ¿eh? Jajaja bueno siempre he leído de ellos en los fanfics y me dije "ah por qué no, son lo que me faltaba", más adelante explicaré el porqué de los dulces, pero advierto que ocurre con toda la comida excepto el agua pero presiento que ya lo sabes o al menos tienes una idea de la razón, tienes razón Jack es un excelente hermano mayor y si me refería a que para el resto de estaciones lo es, para Conejo es menor pero es un poco difícil o al menos para mí, profundizar relaciones así que me tomará tiempo, chica soy la maldad en persona pero eso apenas es una pequeña travesura, haré que me odies por lo que le haré a Jack (aunque yo también lo quiero mucho TT) soy bipolar jeje espero te haya gustado el cap y por cierto ¿a qué se refieren con papu? Lo he escuchado mucho pero no sé por qué lo dicen)**

 **-alisopsie (Pues tírale los dientes a un familiar y ¡Listo! ¡Un chimuelo en casa! Jajajaja ok mal chiste jejeje yo también quiero un dragón sería genial y más si es como Chimuelo jejeje bueno el bloqueo fue tenaz, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Gabriel y Alejandra (Bueno el que calla otorga y en esta ocasión me mantendré en silencio respecto a tus preguntas, solo diré que el dolor de tu pasado te hace más fuerte cuando lo superas, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-RaspberryGotWiFi (Wow que nombre, es peculiar y me gusta, me alegra que te guste)**

 **-Fantasy Branca Snow (Me alegra leer eso, yo también pienso que ese tipo de relación es hermosa y profunda porque nos toca a la mayoría, bueno he considerado un poco los tiempos en que se desarrollan las historias y creo que Jack se convertiría primero en espíritu, perdón si estoy equivocada jejeje creo que este cap ya da una idea de lo que quiere hacerle pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho jejeje soy malvada jejeje. La verdad no sé cuántos dure, soy mala escribiendo historias largas así que por lo general son entre diez y veinte capítulos (no son largos) bueno si he encontrado historias sin romance pero me toca traducirlas para leerlas bien, seguro son excelentes tus ideas, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	5. Chapter 5

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Conejo se detuvo bruscamente dentro del túnel bajando a Jamie de su espalda.

-Casi lo olvido, compañero –se quitó la prenda que traía y se la dio al niño- Ponte esto o te congelarás

-Claro

Así ambos continuaron con la carrera hasta llegar al centro del taller cuyo piso estaba completamente cubierto de nieve.

-¡Las patas! ¡No siento las patas! –se quejó saltando de un lado a otro aún con el castaño en su espalda quien no pudo evitar reírse a un poco

-Ya llegaron –Toothina le entregó un abrigo a Aster mientras Jamie se bajaba de su espalda- Veamos esos dientes –le saltó al castaño que trataba de quejarse por lo brusca que había sido el hada- No has usado hilo dental últimamente ¿verdad? –dijo haciéndolo sonrojar- Jack está arriba en su habitación –le sonrió

El chico corrió como pudo en la nieve que le llegaba a los tobillos seguido por los dos guardianes que trataban de ocultar su preocupación de una forma muy miserable en opinión de Jamie.

-No madre, sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre –escuchó antes de agarrarse del marco de la puerta para salir de la nieve

-Bien en ese caso no habrá problemas para entrar –el niño se topó con la mirada de la imponente mujer que estaba junto a Jack sintiéndose extrañamente relajado al verla sonreír en su dirección

-Hey, Jamie –le saludó Jack invitándolo a pasar- Te la presento, ella es…

-La Madre Naturaleza… –a excepción del peliblanco, los demás no ocultaron sus caras de sorpresa por lo dicho, fuera del mundo espiritual nadie conocía su apariencia puesto que eran contadas las veces que ella salía de su hogar- ¡Wow! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Sophie no me va a creer cuando se lo cuente!

-Espera Jamie ¿cómo sabías quien es ella?

-Eso es fácil Norte, en mi familia hay un dibujo muy antiguo que ha pasado de generación en generación en el creo que dice "A la Madre Naturaleza, que nos ha cuidado desde siempre", es de hace algunos siglos

Después del silencio, la alegre risa de Serafina inundó la habitación confundiendo a algunos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –el espíritu adolescente solo sonrió traviesamente mientras encogía sus hombros

-Lo descubrí hace poco, además, no sabía que ese retrato aún existiera

-¿De qué hablan? –se atrevió a preguntar el niño

-Recién noto el parecido, pero, tú eres descendiente de Emma Bennet ¿verdad? -lo vio asentir- ¿Sabías que su apellido de soltera era Overland? –volvió a asentir- ¿Y también sabias que Emma era la hermana menor del apuesto jovencito aquí presente?

Tanto madre como hijo reían divertidos por las caras atónitas de todos los miembros en el cuarto al entender el embrollo de todo este asunto, la reacción de Jamie fue saltar sobre el peliblanco y darle algunos suaves golpes en el pecho ante la entretenida mirada de la mujer.

-¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras mi tátara tátara tátara tío abuelo! ¡No te rías que es enserio, Jack Frost! –Jamie se había contagiado pero trataba de aguantarse la risa

-Lo siento, pero no sabía cómo decírselos a ti y a Sophie

-Bueno, viendo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, nosotros nos retiramos –Ambos los despidieron agitando alegremente la mano mientras ellos desaparecían en el portal

* * *

Los cuatro siguieron a Serafina dentro de la cueva de hielo puro en el Polo Sur, se podía sentir una clara tensión entre ellos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué, Aster?

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Jack?

Serafina se detuvo abruptamente y regresó a verlos antes de suspirar con cansancio.

-Desde que nació -contestó sin rodeos- Su alma me llamó, era de noche cuando lo vi, era un niño hermoso, entonces conocí al doctor de la aldea, James Overland, y a su esposa Eleonor, una gran artesana, me hice muy apegada a su familia y ellos me tomaron aprecio. Un día, mientras Eleonor estaba embarazada de Emma, me pidió que le dejara dibujarme para agregarme a los retratos familiares, desde entonces estuve al pendiente de sus descendientes hasta hace un siglo en el que perdí contacto directo… ahora que ya lo saben, debemos seguir –les dio la espalda

-¿Cómo sabías que era descendiente de Emma y no de Jack?

-Porque tiene rasgos físicos únicos de ella –anunció ocultando la verdadera razón y mordiéndose el labio- Debemos apresurarnos –comenzó a caminar a paso rápido que les dio a entender claramente que ella no quería hablar más del tema

Sandman, conociéndola más tiempo que el resto, presentía que su amiga les estaba ocultando algo, algo de lo que se sentía culpable, de eso estaba seguro, pero no la forzaría a hablar, sería incapaz de hacerle eso a menos que la situación lo requiriese.

Continuaron caminando y la obscuridad se iba haciendo más intensa, la Madre Naturaleza no lo demostraba pero estaba empezando a sentir pánico al punto de que había comenzado a correr hasta detenerse bruscamente en una habitación en donde había un pilar hecho de plantas.

-No está… -susurró con horror- El centro de Jack… no está…

-Meme eso es…. –el hombrecillo asintió molesto mirando lo que tenía entre sus dedos

-Arena de pesadilla

* * *

-¿Y cómo eran tus padres?

-Pues mi padre era el doctor más reconocido de la aldea, era un hombre muy amable y en general se llevaba muy bien con los niños, eso sí, era estricto cuando se necesitaba y muy responsable en su trabajo

-¿Y tú madre?

-Ella era una mujer muy hermosa –miró al techo con nostalgia- siempre sonreía sin importar la situación, nos quería mucho y era una gran artista, mi padre solía contarnos a Emma y a mí que cuando eran jóvenes ella era como yo, le gustaba andar descalza, colgarse de los árboles y hacerle bromas. Papá tenía que seguirla a todos lados para ver que no se rompiera un brazo –terminó con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo era Emma?

-Bueno, ella era más como papá, siempre me sermoneaba cuando me veía colgado en un árbol, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando yo me subía a uno pero luego se reía, físicamente se parece mucho a ti, Jamie

-¿Por eso me reconociste?

-Más o menos, comencé a sospechar, y pues, terminé investigando en los registros de la biblioteca de Burges

-¿Jack?...

-Dime

-No, olvídalo… no es nada –le sonrió

Quizás sea su imaginación pero el pelo de su amigo ya no era tan blanco como la nieve, parecía estar ligeramente sucio y opaco.

Pero solo debía ser su imaginación.

¿Verdad?

* * *

-¿A dónde se lo pudo haber llevado?

-No debe estar lejos Nícolas, el centro está hecho de hielo debe permanecer en lugares sumamente fríos

-Y eso reduce la búsqueda a los polos ¿no es verdad?

-En ese caso tendremos que buscar en las cuevas

-Así es Aster, pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda, debemos regresar al Taller –Meme hizo algunos símbolos- Sí, tengo una idea de lo que planea hacer mi padre

-¿Y eso es?

-La mejor manera de vengarse de mí, de ustedes y de MiM es tomar algo que queremos y ponerlo en nuestra contra, algo o mejor dicho a alguien a quien sabe que seríamos incapaces de enfrentarnos, incapaces de hacerle daño

-Ay no…

* * *

-Mérida, Hipo y Rapunzel, él es Jamie, mi sobrino en cierta forma; Jamie, ellos son mis hermanos menores

-Gusto en conocerlos

-Igualmente peque

Entre los cuatro le mostraron sus poderes en un bonsái que había en la habitación, lo hicieron pasar por las cuatro estaciones rápidamente para emoción del niño.

-¿Y ustedes tuvieron hijos?

-Bueno eso… -los tres estaban sonrojados- creo que cada uno hemos tenido más de tres hijos

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si son muy jóvenes!

-En ese tiempo era normal tener muchos hijos Jamie, e incluso tres se consideran pocos cuando el promedio era por lo menos de ocho –le explicó Jack

-¡Acaso eran conejos o algo así! –las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar hasta que la duda lo asaltó- ¿Entonces cuándo los convirtieron?

-La Madre Naturaleza tiene cierto poder que nos regresa nuestra juventud, ella nos convirtió cuando éramos adolescentes pero nos dejó seguir una vida normal hasta que hubiéramos terminado con todo lo que tuviéramos que hacer en el mundo mortal, después de eso nos regresó a esta edad para que nuestros cuerpos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir la magia, es difícil de explicar

-No te preocupes, creo que lo entendí, ósea que ustedes fueron elegidos cuando eran jóvenes pero primero se les dejo cumplir con su plan de vida antes de ser espíritus completamente ¿no?

-Sí, algo así

-Pero ¿Y si quisieran volver a ser mortales?

-Retomaríamos nuestra vida desde la adolescencia ya que fue a la edad a la que nos convirtieron como te dije antes, pero para ser sinceros, es más divertido ser así

Jamie los veía con emoción al poder conocer más cosas del mundo espiritual, eran datos sorprendentes y se aseguraría de utilizarlos sabiamente más adelante, tenía el presentimiento de que esto era importante.

-Entonces ¿cuántos hijos tuvieron?

-Yo tuve cinco hijos –le respondió un sonrojado Hipo

-Yo di a luz a siete –Mérida tenía una pose orgullosa, como si hubiera ganado una competencia

-Por mi parte solo fueron cuatro niños –Rapunzel estaba ligeramente avergonzada por la forma de expresarse de su hermana

-¿Y tú Jack? –el chico tenía una curiosidad enorme que se contagió a los tres jóvenes restantes en la habitación ya que el mencionado nunca les había contado mucho de su antigua vida y menos de su descendencia

-Bueno yo…

-Ya llegamos –el espíritu suspiró aliviado al verse libre de la pregunta debido a la llegada de sus amigos pero pronto se vio preocupado al ver sus rostros

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tú centro no está y también hallamos arena de pesadilla –Conejo fue directo al grano- Creemos que está en alguno de los polos

-Puede ser Canguro –Aster no le riñó comprendiendo que solo trataba de alivianar las cosas- ¿Pero en cuál?

-Ese es el problema, necesitamos reducir el área de búsqueda pero no sabemos cómo

Después de que cada uno meditara alguna solución, Jack tuvo una idea de quien era perfecto para el trabajo y por lo visto su primer creyente también, entre ellos se dedicaron una sonrisa traviesa que pasó desapercibida para el resto. El espíritu cogió su cayado y golpeó cuatro veces el suelo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, ya sé que tienen ganas de quitarme la cabeza y colgarla en una pared como trofeo así que intentaré apaciguar sus instintos asesinos con este cap, para ser sincera sin proponérmelo acabo de pasar por una fuerte situación que a pesar de no ser sorprendente me hizo dar cuenta de muchas cosas que siempre he visto pero nunca quise aceptar y para colmarla no había nadie con quien pudiera desahogarme, ni siquiera mi familia, fue más por eso, pero ahora estoy recuperada, fue como cuando te terminan de quitar la venda de los ojos pero en lugar de eso tus ojos están cosidos y te ayudan a abrirlos con un cuchillo, sí, así de doloroso.**

 **Ps: si no se entendió bien lo de cómo se convirtieron en espiritus les pondré un ejemplo: Mérida tenía 15 cuando conoció a Serafina, ella le propuso encargarse del verano pero Mérida no quería aceptar porque aún no había completado su vida (casarse, tener hijos, competencias de arquería, etc). Entonces, Serafina hizo lo mismo que con Hipo, le propuso convertirla a esa edad pero solo le daría los poderes cuando ella hubiese hecho todo lo que quería en su vida mortal. Cuando Mérida ya era muy anciana, su esposo había muerto, y sus hijos ya tenían cada uno su familia así que consideró que ya era el momento, llamó a la Madre Naturaleza y ella le devolvió a la edad de 15 años una vez se despidió de su familia, desde ahí se encarga de la estación calurosa. Lo mismo pasó con Rapunzel. Espero que me hayan entendido mejor.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-gabriel y alejandra (Exactamente has acertado en todo, sería terrible si algo así pasase, me pregunto a quién habrá llamado Jack jejeje, espero lo hayas disfrutado)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (Ya sé soy un ser maligno que no merece vivir jejeje créeme yo también me quede con la misma sorpresa hace años cuando investigué sobre los guardianes, creo que fue algo así: "OMG! Pitch Black, el coco, es el abuelo de mi lindo Jack, OMG! OMG!", lamentablemente estas en lo correcto en cuanto a el por qué le sabe a ceniza, es una realidad cruel pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-alisopsie (Me legra saber eso, como dije lamento mucho el retraso, espero te haya gustadoelcap)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	6. Chapter 6

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

-¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

-Lo mismo digo, compañero

-Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? –ambos miraron a Toothina con cara de pocos amigos porque ni ella se creía sus propias palabras, cuando él llegó, ambos guardianes habían fruncido el ceño al tiempo al que a ella se le erizaban las plumas del miedo- Hagamos un esfuerzo, se nota que son grandes amigos

Frente a ellos, Jack conversaba animadamente con Jack Skeleton y su esposa Sally, Sandman y Jamie también participaban pero era más divertido escuchar algunas de las tantas fechorías que han hecho ese par varias décadas atrás. Serafina y sus hijos más jóvenes solo los miraban ya sabedores de la gran confraternidad que habían conformado el Rey de Halloween y el Padre del Invierno.

-Ahora si Jack, dime ¿por qué me has llamado?, te conocemos bien y sabemos que no lo harías estando los amargados de Norte y Conejo –los susodichos lo fulminaron más con la mirada- a menos que fuera muy urgente

-Pitch tiene mi centro y según las sospechas está en uno de los polos, necesitamos que por favor nos ayudes a saber en cuál –soltó sin rodeos

-¡Eso es terrible! Pero…–comentó Sally concentrada en el cabello de su amigo- Ya saben sus planes ¿verdad? –no le gustaba lo que veía y al parecer a su esposo tampoco le hizo gracia

-Desde que logró volver a su forma normal, Boogy no ha sabido dar más que problemas –puso una mano huesuda en la cabeza del espíritu, pronto su rostro cayó en un rictus de dolor

-¿Qué sucede, querido?

-Es demasiado fuerte –siseo entre dientes tratando de aguantar sin embargo una energía lo mando despedido a uno de los muros, se incorporó enfurecido y golpeó la puerta- ¡No puedo creer que sea capaz de llegar a esos extremos!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que quiera que esté haciendo se le está saliendo de las manos, en poco tiempo ni siquiera él podrá pararlo

-¿Has podido averiguar en dónde está?

-Casi no me deja Orejón, sin embargo la energía obscura se siente lejos de aquí por lo que debe estar en el Polo Sur

-Comenzaremos a buscar de inmediato –los cinco más viejos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con todos aquellos que los pudieran ayudar, sean estos hadas, yetis, animales, estatuas o espíritus

-Sally –su esposo le mandó una mirada que entendió al instante

-Chicos acompáñenme, es necesario que sepamos lo que planean hacer los guardianes y la Madre Naturaleza

-Pero… -replicó el niño no queriendo dejar solo a su amigo

-Quizás haya algo en lo que les podamos ayudar –aclaró para callar todas las quejas

* * *

-Ahora si me puedes decir ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó al sentir los pasos varios metros lejos

-Jack, la arena de pesadilla se está filtrando muy rápido, si fueran circunstancias normales abría manera de ralentizarlo…

-Lo sé –aceptó recordando que Skeleton estaba enterado de la verdad, a diferencia de Serafina, Viento y del Hombre de la Luna; él lo había descubierto por si solo al observar detalles muy simples que se le escaparían a cualquiera que no sea el Rey de Halloween

-Pitch no lo sabe y gracias a eso lo está haciendo con cuidado para no "matar" tu parte mortal –le reveló- con la cantidad de arena que está poniendo en tu centro, pronto será demasiado para que él pueda controlarlo y tú pues…

-No le dejaré

-La lucha interna solo te debilitará, tu actitud y aspecto irán cambiando de a poco –le entregó un espejo al horrorizado joven- Espero que puedan pararlo rápido, Sally y yo haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos…

Frost observaba un punto en la habitación sin escucharlo realmente, su acompañante fue testigo de cómo su expresión se iba volviendo más sería y sus ojos adoptaban una férrea decisión.

-No sé lo que estés pensando Jack pero debes confiar en ellos, se nota que te aprecian –le sonrió

-Yo también los quiero esqueleto andante –le correspondió con una sonrisa sincera

-Niño, nos hemos vuelto cursis –tanto él como el joven rieron antes de sentir unos golpes en la puerta

-Pasa –al cerrarse la puerta el ambiente se volvió ligeramente tenso entre los tres- ¿Qué han decidido?

-Partirán pronto Jack, tu madre les está dando instrucciones a tus hermanos para que le acompañen –hizo un intento de sonrisa que no sirvió de mucho- y a Jamie para que se quede a "cuidarte"

-¿Cuál es la mala noticia, querida?

-Hace un momento me ha llegado este mensaje –sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel- nuestros amigos están en problemas, las pesadillas invadieron el lugar y lo destrozaron, por suerte nadie pasa de algunas heridas menores, pero… -calló insegura

-Vayan

-Jack…

-Su reino los necesita ahora –les dijo serio- los necesita más que yo –sonrió con resignación al ver su terquedad- Estaré bien, lo prometo, mamá no me dejará levantarme de aquí ni aunque hubiera un terremoto, además… -agregó con algo de burla- estoy seguro que si Conejo me ve fuera de la cama, me regresa a dormir con uno de sus boomerangs, aunque creo que le daría más gusto hacerlo con sus propias manos

-Jack, cuídate mucho –Sally lo abrazó como si temiese que en cualquier momento se esfumase- Y por lo que más quieras, no hagas nada peligroso –le susurró con un presentimiento carcomiéndole el corazón

-Nos vemos luego chico –abrió el agujero por el que habían llegado- Y por cierto, ¿podrías decirle a Norte que no planeo robarle la Navidad otra vez? La verdad ya cansa un poco que tanto él como Conejo intenten fusilarme con la mirada

-Claro, claro –se rio agitando la mano al tiempo que ellos saltaban sin vacilación alguna dejando una pequeña calabaza en el lugar

Jack abrió un poco la ventana dejando entrar una pequeña brisa que le removió suavemente los cabellos.

-Te hice pasar una mal rato ¿no es cierto? –habló suavemente

- _"No te preocupes, yo también me dejé llevar por la situación_ " –Viento notó en su tono algo de cansancio, el Coco se había escondido muy bien de ella cuando recorrió todo el polo, no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo…

Miedo de perderlo.

Recordaba que Jack siempre había sido un niño muy especial, desde que nació había atraído su atención…

 **Flashback**

Viento recorría la aldea sin saber realmente la razón por la que estaba allí hasta que lo escuchó, aquel llanto era diferente al de todos los niños que habían nacido a lo largo de su existencia, aquel lloriqueo era causado por el dolor, sin embargo había alegría en él. Ingresó a la casa del médico sin hacer mucho escándalo o él bebé podría resfriarse, fue de cuarto en cuarto hasta llegar al último sitio del hogar.

Y lo vio.

Un hermoso varón humano con la mejillas sonrosadas debido a la infantil risa que les compartía a sus padres, más nada de eso se comparó a la sensación que le atravesó al verlo abrir sus ojos; esos maravillosos iris de color café tan puros y cálidos que te hacían olvidar todo lo que te rodeaba para concentrarte en ellos.

- _"Eres único pequeño"_ –susurró

No supo caber en su asombro cuando el niño sonrió más si es que era posible, siguió hablándole siendo correspondida con carcajadas, confusiones y sonrisas. Más tarde confirmó que la pequeña criatura poseía un alma especial, capaz de invocar a la misma Madre Naturaleza, quien al igual que ella, se quedó embelesada con el bebé.

Los señores Overland eran muy respetuosos con la naturaleza y cada una de sus fuerzas, ese conocimiento pasó a sus hijos. Jack solía hablarle sobre lo divertido de sus días o simplemente para pedirle que lo escondiera de sus padres cuando había hecho una travesura.

Él estaba destinado a ser el Padre del Invierno.

Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que fuese de esa manera. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que ver como su niño se hundía en el lago, Serafina había llegado muy tarde para entonces y el pueblo cayó en un sombrío luto esa noche. Nadie vio lo que pasó bajo el cielo nocturno excepto ella.

El Hombre de la Luna había usado un poco de su poder para hacer flotar el cuerpo desde las profundidades para que la mujer se pudiese despedir adecuadamente. La Madre Naturaleza estaba tan sumida en su rabia y en su tristeza como para notar las acciones de su amigo, llegando a tal punto en el que concentró toda su energía y golpeó fuertemente el hielo en un intento de volverlo más grueso. Viento fue testigo de las fuerzas mezclándose bajo ellos, duró unos segundos antes de que el brillo desapareciera.

MiM volvió a extraer el cuerpo y Serafina ayudó abriendo un agujero para que pudiera salir. Los jadeos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar al contemplar el pelo tan blanco como la nieve y Viento no supo reaccionar cuando los pálidos parpados dejaron ver unos extraordinarios ojos azules. En un arranque de felicidad logró levantarlo por los aires con ayuda de la magia canalizada a través del cayado, en ese momento no le importó nada, su niño estaba vivo nuevamente gracias a ese accidente. Con gusto lo llevó a la aldea vecina.

Y fue en ese momento en el que sintió su corazón romperse por segunda vez el mismo día.

Serafina le explicó que sin saber exactamente cómo, Jack logró transformarse en un espíritu a pesar de haber muerto, su cuerpo ya no necesitaba comer o respirar, Viento lo acompañó cuando lo intentó hacer, descubriendo que cualquier clase de alimento que no fuera agua le sabría siempre a ceniza. Su centro se formó el mismo día que revivió por la cantidad de energía que portaba. Jack nunca pudo ser visto porque ya no tenía una parte mortal, su madre le informó que la única manera era que creyeran en el como "Jack Frost" y no como "Invierno" porque él era _diferente_.

Se le prohibió contarle sobre sus recuerdos. Se le prohibió decirle que alguna vez tuvo una familia y que se había sacrificado por uno de ellos.

Sí, Jack había vuelto…

Pero ¿a qué costo?

 **Fin del Flashback**

Viento salió de sus memorias al oír la puerta, Jamie se lanzó hacia Jack alegremente seguido de los otros tres adolescentes.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos un poco de televisión mientras Phil nos trae algo de comer? –Rapunzel cogió el control remoto y lo colocó en un programa de videos graciosos

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar hasta que Hipo noto que su hermano miraba la pantalla aburrido, sin una pizca de gracia.

-¿Qué sucede? –le susurró

-No lo sé, simplemente… no es… divertido –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Cómo es que este aparato no se dañó con la nieve? –interrumpió Mérida cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle

-Eso es porque todo lo que yo hago es muy resistente a climas extremos –recalcó orgullosamente Norte en frente de los cuatro guardianes adultos que ingresaban a la habitación- ¿Qué ven?

-Gente loca haciendo cosas locas –resumió el niño

Los cuatro se unieron a la actividad, Hipo dejó pasar el suceso porque era normal que el estado de ánimo de su hermano mayor cambiara después de todo lo que había pasado, más hubo uno de los presentes que no lo vio de la misma forma.

Áster era el guardián de la esperanza.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a tambalear su propia confianza?

 _Continuará…_

.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, estoy a dos días de volver a clases y siento que mis vacaciones fueron cortas, Dios extrañaré dormir hasta las doce del día, pero ya qué le vamos a hacer, es mi último año y luego iré a la universidad (si es que paso las pruebas jejeje). Bueno como siempre usaré la vieja estrategia: "Un solo cerebro y máximo esfuerzo".**

 **Ps: Para el próximo cap que suba ya estaré en clases.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (Pues para ser sincera a pesar de que Jack se porte tan extrovertidamente es maduro para su edad aparente, cuando es el momento de ponerse serios lo hace y yo creo que siempre será responsable con los demás jejeje chica yo ni de chiste hago un genocidio tan pronto aunque sería divertido narrar algo así muajajaja con lo último me mataste de risa, pero admito que es verdad Pitch puede ser el Coco pero un Jack súper enojado es algo a lo que nadie querría enfrentarse)**

 **-gabriel y alejandra (Sí lo sé, tengo una manía de hacer los capítulos cortitos que no se me ha quitado pero por nada del mundo, bueno para mi Skeleton sería un buen amigo de Jack, mi niño tiene un gran corazón y seguro harían bromas juntos jejeje)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	7. Nota

**Hola queridos lectores, sé que quieren matarme al saber que esto es una nota y no un capítulo, lo que sucede es que como ya les mencioné anteriormente, ya entré a mi último año de colegio y siendo sincera el comienzo está muy duro, a penas he tenido tiempo de escribir los capítulos y están a medias, los recompenzaré, créanme, lo haré, solo ténganme paciencia chicos y chicas.**

 **Los quiero mucho y enserio lamento tardarme tanto para avisarles esto.**

 **Atentamente y esperando que tengan buena salud,**

 **Miko Eiko**


	8. Chapter 7

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Conejo observó disimuladamente a Jack que permanecía inmutable, sonriendo forzadamente cada vez que alguien le hablaba, había dos razones para esto o Jack estaba muy cansado como para ser el de siempre o…

O estaba cambiando.

Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que la segunda opción era la más probable, después de todo, su cabello se estaba volviendo gris. Para los demás era imperceptible pero para un pooka que trabajaba con todas las tonalidades de colores existentes en el planeta cada día de su vida, sería una ofensa el tan solo preguntar si lo había notado.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a por un refrigerio –sugirió Serafina con un extraño brillo en los ojos- Jack ¿Quieres algo, hijo? –estaba consciente de que la pregunta era estúpida, sin embargo sabía de antemano que su pequeño quería ocultar su estado lo más que pudiera

-Solo un vaso de agua, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos –le siguió el juego, no era el momento de decirles, aún no

-¿Qué tal algunos pastelillos y galletas con chocolate caliente? –los tres adolescentes junto al niño fueron emocionados tras el sonriente Norte seguidos de una resignada Hada de los Dientes que recibía las reconfortantes palmadas de consuelo de Meme

-¿Nos acompañas, Áster?

-Sí –Madre Naturaleza sonrió internamente al ver la preocupación del mamífero por su hijo, es cierto que ambos no tenían la mejor relación, eso siempre pasa, especialmente si es con quien consideras un hermano

Y Serafina se alegraba sinceramente de que Áster fuera esa especie de hermano mayor para Jack, aunque ella misma no se llevara muy bien con él.

-Baja cuando lo creas conveniente –dijo antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta

Ese par tenía que hablar a solas.

* * *

El guardián de la esperanza no sabía cómo tratar con tacto a los demás en esta clase de situaciones, así que decidió hacer lo de siempre.

-Muy bien, habla Frost, ¿Qué tan mal te sientes? –gruño rudo y directo

Sí, eligió empezar con el pie izquierdo.

-No sé de qué hablas, estoy perfecto –riñó cruzándose de brazos

-Si vas a intentar mentir primero mírate –lo señaló- estas sudando ¡Desde cuando un espíritu de invierno suda!

-Desde hoy –sonrió para provocar al Canguro

-Jack…

-No te enojes Canguro –se rio, por algún motivo tenía ganas de molestarlo más que de costumbre- Solo es un poco de calor, fastidia pero es soportable –se rindió

El peliblanco lo observó caminar pensativo en la habitación.

-Si sigues así, Norte va a tener que cobrarte el agujero que estás haciendo en el piso –señaló- Aunque no es mala idea tener puerta directa al taller

-¡Lo tengo! –buscó entre los diferentes artículos de su cinturón hasta separar un frasco pequeño-Esto compañero, te ayudará a mantenerte frío –le tendió el líquido-Tómatelo

Bunnymund debía admitir su asombro cuando el chico se lo tomó sin cuestionar nada.

-Confío en ti –fue la respuesta a su tácita pregunta- Estoy empezando a sentirme mejor

-Servirá un tiempo para mantenerte fresco

-Entiendo

-Jack…-llamó con seriedad-Te prometo que acabaremos esto pronto

-Lo sé –sonrió comprensivamente mientras se acomodaba en la cama, por primera vez en siglos tuvo sueño- deberías ir con mi madre

-Duerme niño, cuando despiertes, estaremos contigo –dijo poniendo una de sus peludas y suaves patas en su cabeza.

* * *

-¿Y cómo te fue?

Áster se sintió como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra oreja cuando llegó a la cocina, todos lo veían interesados por alguna razón.

-¿Cómo me fue respecto a qué?

-¡Vamos Conejo! Dinos de lo que hablaron –se acercó el hada sonriente

-No hablamos mucho, solo le di una medicina para la fiebre

-¡Ahhh! ¿Eso es todo? –exclamó Rapunzel enterada de la relación hoscosa de hermandad entre esos dos

-Yo creí que iba a ser algo tipo "Oh, hermanito te quiero mucho, haré todo lo posible por salvarte" pero más cursi –indicó Mérida dramáticamente haciéndolos reír

-Cállense –dio gracias a que su pelo ocultaba el rubor a fin de cuentas la escena resulto ser algo parecido- Además Jack se quedó dormido después de darle el medicamento

Serafina dejó de reír al instante.

-¿Qué dijiste? –ella lucía como si se hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados- Áster esa medicina… ¿causa somnolencia?

-No ¿por qué?

-¡Por MiM!

El grupo la vio salir disparada del lugar aterrorizada y tan pálida como un fantasma, no dudaron en seguir sus pasos.

Serafina corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, Jack nunca dormía, él no podía dormir.

 _-"¡¿No lo hizo cuando llegaste aquí?!"_ –gritó Viento adivinando sus pensamientos

-Se desmayó, eso fue involuntario, es imposible que lo haga por sí solo –murmuró por la falta de aire- Esto está mal

Vio un manchón plateado pasar por delante de ella, no necesitó mucho para saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Despiértalo! –gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta

En cuanto al resto, ninguno entendía lo que pasaba así que decidieron quedarse en el marco de la puerta donde podían ver perfectamente al pooka y a la mujer dar empujones al paciente.

-Frost, despierta –exigió suavemente

-¡Hijo reacciona!

Los nervios de la Madre Naturaleza comenzaron a transmitirse al resto, algo andaba mal en ese momento y ni siquiera sabían qué.

-¡Jackson Overland Frost! ¡Despierta!

* * *

 _-¡Jackson Overland Frost!_ _¡Despierta! –exclamaba entre divertida y seria la mujer_

 _Se escuchó una risa contenida debajo de las sábanas._

 _-¡Ah, con que con esas estamos! –declaró fingidamente indignada para luego sonreír con astucia-¡Oh, qué lástima que mi pequeño Jack no quiera salir de ahí! –dijo exageradamente sin quitar la mirada del bulto en la cama- ¡Y yo que iba a hacer panqueques para desayunar! ¡Me los tendré que comer toditos! –pisoteó el suelo un par de veces ubicándose un poco más atrás del bulto_

 _-¡Panqueques!_

 _La madre agarró en el aire a su hijo entre sus brazos antes de dejarse caer con él en la cama y hacerle cosquillas._

 _-¡Mami para! –rogaba el pequeño de cinco años_

 _-¿Te pondrás los zapatos?_

 _-No_

 _-¡Respuesta incorrecta!_

 _Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Eleonor torturó a su hijo con ese pequeño juego de risas._

 _-Gané –el niño alzó su bracito victoriosamente exhausto_

 _-Es verdad, mi pequeño copo de nieve –lo abrazó con cariño descansando su barbilla en los suaves cabellos castaños debajo suyo_

 _-Mami…_

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¿Soy especial?_

 _-Lo eres Jack –lo cargó sin dificultad y comenzó a caminar- Vamos a desayunar, papá nos debe estar esperando_

 _-Mami ¿por qué soy especial? –insistió sin saber por qué necesitaba oír la respuesta de su madre_

 _Ella le sonrió con cariño y ternura._

 _-Porque tú…_

 _Los labios de Eleonor continuaron moviéndose._

 _El niño no escuchaba nada_

 _\- ¿Jack? –alcanzó a oír después de unos minutos_

 _Él la siguió contemplando en silencio._

 _¿Quién era ella?_

* * *

-Mi cabeza… -se quejó masajeándose las sienes

-¡Jack! –Serafina lo abrazó como si se tratara de un salvavidas

-¿Qué sucede, Madre?

-Te dormiste –susurró temblando

-Oh

-¿Oh?, ¡Oh!, ¡Me pegas un susto de muerte y lo único que recibo es un "Oh"! –se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de en la habitación murmurando algo sobre hijos desconsiderados

-Lo siento madre, es que me quedé pensando en la persona de mi sueño –explicó atrayendo la atención de todos

Sandman con su arena interrogó sobre la identidad de ese ser.

-No lo sé, era una mujer….

-¡Tienes novia y no nos contaste! ¡Eres un mal hermano! –Hipo lo miró ofendido

-¡Aww, tengo cuñada! ¡Ya quiero conocerla! –sonrió Rapunzel junto a Toothina

-¡¿Quién fue la desgraciada que se metió con mi hermanito?! ¡¿Quién?! –exclamó una Mérida lista para atacar a la yugular de quien fuera

-¿Es cierto, Jack? –interrogó Norte- ¡Haré una gran celebración!

-¡Ya déjenlo hablar! –gritó Áster cansado de los chillidos de emoción que atacaban sus extremadamente sensibles orejas

-No tengo novia –expuso rápidamente para decepción de dos de sus hermanos- En ese sueño yo era un niño y esa señora tenía como veinte años, era muy bonita y agradable, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos cafés y vestía con la ropa de mi época humana

-¿Eleonor? –cuestionó extrañada Serafina, quizás se estaba confundiendo.

Jack no podía olvidar a su propia madre.

¿O sí?

-¿Quién es Eleonor?

Al parecer sí podía.

-Tu madre Jack, tu madre humana –aclaró con un mal presentimiento

El guardián de la diversión intento evocar sus recuerdos pero solo recibió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a los únicos que logró ver fue a su padre y a su hermana Emma.

-No puedo… -suspiró cansado

-Tranquilo Jack –lo confortó Jamie- quizás sea por el estrés, estoy seguro de que si ves algunos dibujos de ella, la recordarás –aseguró sonriente- en mi casa deben quedar algunos

-Gracias Jamie

-De nada… tío –terminó sonriente

-Eso me hace sentir viejo –le siguió el juego

Los demás se tranquilizaron por la interacción excepto la Madre Naturaleza.

Su hijo había olvidado a uno de sus seres queridos y ella sabía que lo que quiera que le estuviera pasando continuaría avanzando si no cortaban la causa de raíz.

Pero por el momento solo una pregunta surcaba su mente.

¿Quién seguía?

¿Quién sería el siguiente en ser olvidado?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, esperen antes de que me quieran hacer sushi y venderme en el mercado negro solo déjenme decir algo muy importante….**

 **¡Odio el último año de colegio! ¡Es horrible! ¡Sáquenme de ahí! ¡Esto es inhumano!**

 **"Falla técnica, regresamos después de la paranoia"**

 **Bueno ya estoy calmada jejejeje, sinceramente es la primera vez en la semana que puedo escribir por fin la continuación de este fic, apenas pude publicar la continuación del otro que tengo hace una semana (solo me dio tiempo de adelantar eso), es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente, y enserio les digo que no termino de resolver un problema y oh sorpresa ya me metí en otro, y si el problema no es personal es escolar y así sucesivamente, lo bueno es que ya vienen vacaciones por fiestas patronales (Creo, a menos que mi directora se aloque y no quiera dar clases).**

 **Ps: Ay les traigo unos momentos de hermandad y madre e hijo, y con respecto a los celos de Mérida los hice inspirada en una amiga que es muy celosa de su hermano mayor y da mucha risa la forma en que se comporta cuando está con ambos para obtener la atención del chico en cuestión.**

 **Los extrañé mucho queridos y queridas míos.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-gabriel y alejandra (En verdad siento el desaire chica, gracias por entenderme y sí a nuestro Jack ya le está afectando la arena, suerte con el final de colegio, te lo digo yo que soy un soldado novato en esta última batalla)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (No te preocupes a veces pasa mejor comentar tarde que nunca jejeje sinceramente yo solo vi por casualidad "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" y pues me encantó jejeje lo sé soy una maldita que se pudrirá en el infierno por lo que hice, hago y le haré a Jack, yo creo que Viento es muy especial como para ser íntima amiga de Jack. Bueno respecto a cómo se convirtió, es necesario que sepan este hecho, pronto será fundamental, y pues yo tampoco quisiera que cambie, jajajaja lo último de tu comentario me hizo reír, cuídate)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	9. Chapter 8

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Hadita frunció el ceño por primera vez en su vida a su madre, lo que querían hacer era incorrecto.

-Lo sé mis niñas pero no tenemos otra opción, nos están ocultando algo y tengo el presentimiento de que es muy importante –Diente mostró una sincera expresión de arrepentimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

La guardiana se excusó con Norte y con los demás después de lo sucedido con los recuerdos de Jack, dijo que debía revisar como estaba su palacio, cosa que no era mentira, pero principalmente quería inspeccionarlo que sucedía con la caja del joven peliblanco, después de todo ese era su trabajo, cuidar y proteger de los recuerdos de todos. En pleno vuelo de camino pensó un poco la situación y su instinto le avisó de que algo les estaban ocultando, algo importante, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

Necesitaba ver la vida de Jack.

Sus ayudantes se negaron rotundamente al principio sin embargo supo convencerlas por medio de la duda.

-¿Y si de eso depende la vida de Jack? ¿Y si ahí está la solución a nuestros problemas?

Eso fue lo que les dijo, la única que permaneció escéptica fue la actualmente llamada "Hadita" por parte del guardián de la diversión, ella se encariñó aún más con aquel joven desde el primer ataque de Pitch, no creía justo violar su intimidad, además si se enteraba, toda la confianza que había ganado en ellos en esos meses, se esfumaría en un segundo.

Pero ¿Qué puede hacer ella contra la decisión de su madre y sus hermanas?

Nada

Solo esperaría hasta ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Dónde puse esa caja?, ayúdenme a buscarla, por favor

Las pequeñas asistentes dejaron momentáneamente sus trabajos para desordenar los distintos estantes en el palacio, una de ellas entregó insegura el tesoro a la mujer.

-Bien, aquí voy –puso delicadamente sus dedos sobre la cerradura

Una pequeña descarga le hizo apartarse rápidamente.

-¿Qué…

-Buen intento Toothina

-Madre Naturaleza –susurró estupefacta

-Sabía que alguien intentaría ver en los recuerdos de mi hijo pero no me esperé que fueras tú la primera en intentarlo –le sonrió cálidamente

-Yo… -soltó sonrojada por haber sido atrapada infraganti

-No te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención –le retiró suavemente la caja de las manos y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza cual niña pequeña apenada por una travesura- Es natural que hayas querido hacer eso –rió- y si a eso le agregamos que desde tu infancia fuiste muy curiosa y sobreprotectora pues… -rió

-¿A qué se refería con "alguien"? –cuestionó recuperando la compostura frente a sus niñas

-A pues, al igual que tú y los demás guardianes, mis tres hijos menores son curiosos por la vida humana de Jack y han intentado entrar en tu palacio varias veces, sin embargo tus hadas siempre los atrapan y los sacan de aquí –continuó sonriendo divertida

Diente miró a sus niñas en busca de una respuesta, ellas asintieron orgullosas.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver su vida?

-La primera razón es porque es una invasión a su privacidad y la segunda… –Hadita notó un ligero titubeo en su sonrisa- es porque hay algunas cosas que debe decirles él cuando tenga la suficiente confianza para decirlas

-Entiendo –sonrió

-Creo que debemos volver al Taller, supuestamente venía a ver por qué te demorabas –le guiñó un ojo

-Gracias –susurró sinceramente

El Hada de los Dientes levantó el vuelo, sorprendiéndose cuando Serafina desplegó unas hermosas alas blancas.

-Las oculto –explicó- tengo varias formas de transportarme, sin embargo cuando estoy en compañía y tranquila prefiero ejercitarlas –dijo acariciando suavemente sus plumas blancas- Vámonos –anunció mientras se elevaba junto a ella

-Una pregunta más

-Dime

-¿Cómo hechizaste la caja?

-A través de Jack, mi magia es tan fuerte como la de Many por ello a mi me resulta sencillo bloquear recuerdos

Sintió un mal sabor de boca al decir eso.

-¿Puedes revertir la magia de Many?

-No, entre nosotros no podemos anular nuestra magia –le explico alzando la voz un poco por el aullido del viento- _Si pudiera, Jack hubiese recordado todo ni bien revivió_ –pensó melancólica

* * *

Jack observaba disgustado el programa de comedia en el televisor, no supo en que momento las risas de su familia y amigos se habían vuelto sumamente irritantes y molestas. Por su mente las memorias de la primera lucha junto a los guardianes se hicieron presentes.

Vio a Jamie asustado.

Sonrió

-Noticias, las odio –bufó Hipo cuando la programación fue interrumpida

- **"Lamentamos interrumpir la programación establecida queridos televidentes pero tenemos información reciente de carácter urgente"** –comenzó la presentadora

- **"Hubo un accidente múltiple en la carretera 180, los rescatistas están haciendo todo lo posible por hallar sobrevivientes, sin embargo la lista de decesos ha ido aumentando alarmantemente en los últimos minutos"** –continuó su compañero

- **"A continuación presentaremos imágenes del hecho, debido al fuerte contenido sugerimos que retiren a los niños del televisor y rogamos discreción"**

Mérida le había tapado los ojos a Jamie justo a tiempo, cerrando sus propios párpados ante el fuerte escenario, escuchó los ligeros sollozos de su hermana juntos a los gruñidos que salían de la boca de Hipo y de Áster, Norte intentaba mantener la compostura.

Era aterrador, había cuerpos o parte de ellos regadas por doquier, hombres y mujeres que gritaban entre lágrimas al ser aplastados por alguna de las carrocerías…

Lo peor de todo eran los niños.

Algunos lloraban sobre los cuerpos de sus padres, otros entraban en shock al ver sus brazos y piernas cercenados y aquellos que quedaban ya no abrirían los ojos nunca más.

Sandman desvió su vista preocupado por la reacción del miembro más joven de los guardianes.

La expresión de horror del pequeño hombre de arena atrajo la atención de los presentes, voltearon a ver lo que había causado ese miedo.

Jack sostenía una mano en su boca intentando aguantar la risa, miraba unos segundos la tele antes de que las carcajadas fueran más fuertes, llegó el momento en que no pudo retenerlo más.

Esa risa fría y cruel los hizo retroceder, ni siquiera el mismísimo Coco se reía de esa manera.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que los que les había dicho el Rey de Halloween era verdad.

A Pitch se le estaba saliendo de las manos su propio plan.

Porque, ni siquiera el mismísimo Pitch Black se atrevería a reírse con un escenario tan horrendo y sangriento como el que habían presenciado segundos atrás.

* * *

Pitch Black estaba complacido, su plan iba a pedir de boca, la magia obscura se filtraba sin contratiempos en el centro del que pronto sería su aliado.

-Esto es raro… -se acercó ligeramente al diamante de hielo, observó cada ángulo, cada punta, cada cara

Ningún problema.

Y ese era el problema, se suponía que cuando alguna magia extraña ingresa al centro de un inmortal como él, la parte humana reacciona como si se tratara del sistema inmunológico natural, pero no hubo ninguna clase de reacción desde el principio.

Decidió atribuírselo a la suerte.

-Vigilen a los guardianes, en especial a mi hija –ordenó a sus pesadillas

Los caballos asintieron y se marcharon rápidamente, dejando a su maestro con una profunda expresión pensativa.

-Serafina no lo entiende –suspiró después de varios minutos

Al principio hacia todo por su propio bien pero… después de hallar a alguien que había vivido en la misma soledad que él, quiso protegerlo, él no lo aceptó. Pitch estaba seguro de que Frost eventualmente caería en el olvido como él, los guardianes lo volverían a dejar en esa horrible soledad que cala en el corazón hasta romperlo, lamentablemente ese sentimiento solo lo habían experimentado ambos en carne propia, un infierno que duró por varios siglos.

Nadie más lo entendería.

Su hija nunca lo entendería.

* * *

 _-¿Papá?_

 _-¿Qué sucede, Jack?_

 _-¿Mi mami se comió a mi hermanita?_

 _-No, hijo, entendiste mal –rió divertido- Tu hermanita está creciendo en el estómago de mamá hasta que esté lista para salir y conocernos_

 _-¿Por qué es hermanita y no hermanito?_

 _-Porque mamá dijo que iba a ser niña y mamá tiene un gran instinto para eso –respondió con una suave sonrisa cuando su mujer insistió sin duda alguna de que iba a ser niño en su primer embarazo_

 _-¿Mi hermanita me va a querer mucho? –preguntó inocentemente_

 _-Por supuesto, tendrás que cuidarla, ella será más pequeña que tú y necesitará de un caballero que la proteja_

 _-La cuidaré con mi vida papi, lo prometo –juró alzando su meñique_

 _-Recuerda Jack, nunca debes romper las promesas a tu familia –dijo divertido enlazando su meñique con el de su hijo sin ser consciente de que años más tarde esa infantil promesa cobraría la vida de uno de sus hijos para preservar la del otro._

 _-Papi ¿Me contarías otra vez esa leyenda?_

 _-¿Te gustó?_

 _-Sí, pero no entiendo porque se sacrificó para salvar al novio de esa chica?_

 _-Es simple Jack, he incluso lo entenderás mejor cuando seas grande –señaló como todo un experto_

 _-¡Dime, papi, dime! –insistió saltando sobre su regazo_

 _-Bueno, bueno, la razón por la que hizo eso fue… -su boca continuó moviéndose pero el niño no entendía lo que decía- ¿Jac…_

 _¿Quién era ese hombre?_

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero la hayan pasado excelente en este día, se que me quieren destripar por no haber publicado en un largo tiempo y créanme que si yo fuera ustedes, lo haría sin dudar jejeje, pero antes, unas palabras de este hermoso niño peliblanco que tengo entre brazos:**

 **-Hola, soy Jack, mi mamá me dio permiso para venir aquí –se pone el gorrito rojo- yo y mis amigos les deseamos una feliz Navidad y que todos pero toditos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad, les mando muchos abrazos y besos**

 **-Gracias mi niño lindo –lo apachurro y me quedo con él**

 **No planeo dejarlo ir muajajaj.**

 **Por cierto, para ser sincera yo no creo que Pitch sea totalmente malo, si analizamos bien las cosas fue la soledad lo que provocó el ataque, sentirse aislado desespera a cualquiera, además seamos realistas el miedo es importante y en muchas ocasiones nos ha salvado la vida.**

 **Los extrañé mucho queridos y queridas míos.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-gabriel y alejandra (Bueno al menos tuve tiempo de redactar este cap antes de que termine el año, si lo sé parece que me hubieran secuestrado y votado en la quebrada por estas semana de desaparición y técnicamente transformarse es como estarse muriendo por eso se ven tan parecidos jejeje espero la hayas pasado estupendo)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	10. Chapter 10

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

 _Jack no podía creer lo que veía, no quería creer que fuera cierto._

 _-Oye Canguro, si esto es una broma, no es gracioso_

 _Se acercó al cuerpo tendido sobre un charco de sangre, lo volteó cuidadosamente, palideciendo en el acto al darse cuenta de que el guardián de la esperanza tenía atravesada una estaca de hielo justo en el corazón._

 _-Fue tu culpa…_

 _Subió la vista hasta toparse con unos ojos verdes que lo veían con un miedo demoledor._

 _-Tú nos mataste a todos…_

 _-Conejo, yo no…_

 _-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!_

 _-Conejo, yo nunca…_

 _- **Pero lo hiciste…**_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _El cuerpo del pooka desapareció de sus manos, dejando únicamente la sangre. Por más que intentaba limpiarse, el tibio líquido no desaparecía de ellas._

 ** _-Admítelo, siempre quisiste vengarte de ellos…_**

 _-Eso es mentira, yo no quiero hacerles daño_

 ** _-¿Quién le está mintiendo a quién, Jack? ¿Por qué no eres sincero por una vez en tu vida?_**

 _-Son mi familia ¿Por qué querría hacerles daño?_

 ** _-Ah, no lo sé… quizás porque… ¡TE DEJARON TRESCIENTOS AÑOS SOLO!_**

 _-Ellos… no lo sabían_

 ** _-¿Qué no lo sabían? Ay, Jackie eres más tonto de lo que pensé o simplemente no quieres ver la realidad…_**

 _-¿Realidad?_

 ** _-Ellos solo te buscaron para vencer al remedo de adulto traumatizado al que nombraron guardián del miedo, solo eres un arma, un instrumento molesto al que no pueden dejar de poner atención, porque, cuando lo hagan, podría deshacerse de ellos…_**

 _-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Ellos… me quieren…_

 ** _-¡Abre los ojos, niño! Ellos nunca te hubieran nombrado como guardián sino fuera por el imbécil del Hombre de la Luna, el pooka te lo dijo alguna vez ¿no?... No eres nada…_**

 _-Eso es… él solo… estaba enojado por algo que yo hice_

 ** _-Tú mismo lo has dicho, nunca te dejan explicar, ocurre un desastre y es culpa de Jack Frost_**

 _-Aún no me conocen lo suficiente… solo eso_

 _Las excusas se le estaban acabando._

 ** _-¿Y por qué, Jack? Ellos nunca se tomaron la molestia de acercarse cuando estabas solo ¿recuerdas?_**

 _-Ellos tenían muchos deberes_

 ** _-Tantos que había tiempo para las fiestas de Cupido. Ninguno se molestó en hablar contigo cuando ibas hacia ellos, siempre fueron sus ayudantes los que tenían que deshacerse de ti_**

 _-Sandman_

 ** _-¿El mudo? Tú lo viste, el siempre asintió a todo lo que decías, nunca te prestó atención realmente, ¿Acaso su gesto de cansancio y fastidio no fue lo que te hizo sentir incómodo y por ello nunca volviste a "molestar"?_**

 _-Yo… mis hermanos_

 ** _-¿Los que solo te buscan cuando tienen algún problema? ¿Aquellos en los que ni siquiera has podido confiar tu pequeño secreto?_**

 _Jack no quería darle gusto a quien fuera que lo atormentaba, pero el dolor de tan larga soledad sumado a las voces de sus propios demonios no fueron precisamente los mejores aliados, para ese punto se encontraba de rodillas, con sus manos intentando bloquear las hirientes palabras._

 _Jack era fuerte superficialmente pero, en lo emocional, no era un campo en el que le gustara explorar._

 _-Jamie_

 ** _-Ah, el mocoso que te considera su payaso particular, un juguete nuevo del que presumir con sus amigos hasta que se aburra y encuentre algo nuevo, es por ello que nunca le presentaste a tus "hermanitos", tenías miedo de que te abandone de nuevo y deje de "verte" como su amigo_**

 _A Jack solo le quedaba una persona con la que contratacar, sin embargo, tenía miedo de mencionarla. Miedo de lo que le dijera de ella. Miedo de la realidad._

 _Miedo de la soledad._

 _-Serafina…_

 _Un risa burlona llenó el vacío haciéndolo temblar._

 ** _-¿Estás consciente de que fuiste, literalmente, un accidente, Jackie?_**

 _-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡TÚ SOLO QUIERES DESTRUIRME! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!_

 ** _-Tú me conoces… conozco todo de ti, hasta tus más profundos secretos, se puede decir que soy tu mejor amigo_**

 _-Yo jamás sería amigo de alguien como tú_

 ** _-¿De verdad? –preguntó con inocencia fingida- Es una lástima_**

 _-¡Sal de una vez y enfréntame!_

 ** _-¿Cómo pelearás contra mi Jack? Si después de todo…_**

 _El joven espíritu sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, no estaba preparado para lo que vio._

 _Una persona, parecida a él, sonreía con afilados dientes, mientras en una de sus manos chillaba desesperada una pequeña hadita._

 _El peliblanco observó a su contraparte posar su otra mano en la cabeza de la llorosa criatura._

 ** _-Yo soy tú_** _–concluyó haciendo más grande su sonrisa_

 _El sonido de un cuello destrozado lleno el aire._

* * *

-¡HADITA!

-¡JACK BASTA! ¡DETENTE!

Diente permaneció quieta mientras Serafina, Conejo, Norte, Sandman e Hipo trataban de calmar al peliblanco, Rapunzel y Mérida habían sacado a Jamie de la habitación y ella solo se había quedado ahí, parada, observando.

El joven que ella conocía era amable, divertido, protector, con el pelo y los dientes del blanco más puro que ha existido.

El ser que se retorcía en la cama tenía el cabello gris y disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás.

Hadita se separó de su hombro revoloteando histérica en la habitación, queriendo de alguna forma, calmar a su amigo.

Era suficiente.

Toothina se acercó a Sandman y le quito un puñado de la arena en su cabello para después dejarla caer bruscamente sobre el, ahora, peligris. Todos la regresaron a ver desconcertados por no haberse dado cuenta de esa solución tan simple.

Pronto supieron que fue demasiado simple.

El polvo dorado comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de adquirir un tono opaco.

No era un sueño.

No era una pesadilla.

-Hijo mío, perdóname por esto –murmuró Serafina

Norte observó los ojos del joven casi salirse de sus cuencas, la boca entreabierta no soltó ningún quejido, su delgada espalda se arqueó unos segundos hasta estrellarse con la cama en ruido sordo para después soltar el aire contenido por el dolor.

Conejo regresó su vista a la mujer que había roto el cayado en dos.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-El cayado es el canal de sus poderes, si se rompe, el dolor se asemeja al de un hueso roto –explicó fríamente

-Madre…

-Hipo, era la única forma de traerlo de vuelta –el joven asintió dudoso

Serafina apuntó rápidamente su bastón a la pared, dejando salir una ráfaga de hielo que impactó contra dos cuerpos obscuros.

Parecían dos hermosas estatuas.

Después de todo, no hay combinación es más perfecta que el hielo y la obscuridad.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Claro, debe estar ahí, es lugar más amplio y calmado

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tranquilo Jamie, solo estamos buscando algo

-Mérida, no creo que sea buena idea, y aunque lograras contactarlo, nada asegura de que funcione –intentó Rapunzel en vano pues su hermana ya había entrado a la habitación

-¿Contactar a quién?

-Al ser que es tan fuerte como la Madre Naturaleza, el Hombre de la Luna –Mérida sonrió triunfante al encontrar una palanca roja- Jamie, bájala

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por lo que sé los únicos que pueden activarla son los Guardianes de la Infancia y los niños, los demás espíritus nopodemos

-¿Eso incluye a Serafina?

-¡Pfh! ¡Cómo si necesitara de esto para comunicarse con él!

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hace ella?

-Todo lo que ha pasado le está dando un desgaste emocional y mágico para mantener el equilibrio, está muy cansada y para contactarse necesita concentrar toda su energía

-Entiendo, les ayudaré en lo que pueda

-Gracias niño

Jamie jaló fuertemente la palanca, y observó con asombro el altar de cristal que aparecía lentamente desde el suelo.

-Oye Mérida, ¿No se supone que para que funcione debe estar iluminado por la luna?

-Sí, pero alguna vez escuché a mamá decir que el Hombre de la Luna pone atención a quien lo llame a través del cristal, ahora Jamie, pon tu mano en cualquiera de las piezas

-Sí

-Rapunzel, tú y yo debemos poner nuestras manos en sus hombros, así

-Listo

-Ahora concéntrense en mis palabras, llámenlo con todas sus fuerzas

Ambos asintieron con seriedad, eran pocas las esperanzas que quedaban, cualquier ayuda era bien recibida.

-Hombre de la Luna, un ser querido está sufriendo, por favor, danos una señal, ayúdanos a encontrar el centro de Jack, te lo ruego

-Por favor, Hombre de la Luna

-Ayuda a Jack, te lo suplico

Esperaron por más de diez minutos, y justo cuando sus ánimos comenzaron a decaer de nuevo, una fina línea de luz de luna cruzó suavemente la ventana hasta llegar al mapa del mundo y reposar en un punto específico del Polo Sur.

-Trae al resto ¡Ahora!

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, bueno me disculpo por el tiempo que los dejé sin siquiera una notita, sé que ya van más de dos meses sin leer nada y lo que acabo de publicar no es mucho comparado a todo lo que les debo, pero a aquellos que les interese saber que pasó les contaré.**

 **Desde hace mucho me he estado preparando para mi prueba de egreso del colegio y los últimos meses tuve que aplicarme bastante pues si salgo mal en dicha prueba, valga la redundancia, no podía graduarme. Bueno, cuando ya rendí el examen me fue lo que yo creí en ese momento bien porque salía sin problemas, pero cuando enfrenté a mis padres y les conté mi nota bueno… sinceramente no me esperé sus reacciones y se deben a otro problema con esa bendita prueba, porque no solo es la que define el egreso del colegio sino también el ingreso a la universidad que uno desea. Mis padres me dieron palabras de aliento, lo único que hubiese deseado y deseo hasta ahora es que se hubieran escuchado sinceras. En ese instante, en ese segundo volví a sentir y a comprender lo mucho que duele que alguien, especialmente un ser querido que confió en ti; te mire con tanta decepción, tristeza y odio al punto de quebrarte el alma, Que aquellos ojos que te miraban con tanto cariño te observasen como si fueras el ser más inútil y miserable que pudo haber existido. Mi familia discutió fuertemente por mi causa. Pasé, creo que dos semanas deprimida y por como escribo creo que se darán cuenta que aún no estoy del todo bien, y creo que seguiré en este limbo hasta las postulaciones de educación superior que son más o menos en una semana más.**

 **No se preocupen, yo creo, aunque mi familia al parecer no, que mi puntaje es suficiente para postular a la carrera que escogí. Tengo fe en que me irá bien y Dios me acompañará.**

 **Gracias por leer mis problemas, sé que no lo merezco porque sin querer los defraudé a ustedes también, una vez más les pido mil disculpas.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Fantasy Branca Snow (Hola, lo bueno es que en este capítulo no olvidó a nadie jejeje. ¡Pues claro que ese comportamiento es por la transformación! ¿O es que acaso crees que nuestro querido Jack, el chico más dulce del planeta, ese pancito de Dios sería capaz de reírse por semejante tragedia estando en su sano juicio? Jejeje. Quien sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, será interesante narrarlo, espero te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza)**

 **-gabriel y alejandra (Hola, tiempo sin escribir, bueno cuando mencionaste que te reíste me imaginé un tipo villano de caricatura con su ¡Muajajajaja! Fue divertido. La escena de la revelación está hecha y derecha por eso no te preocupes, gracias por esperarme enserio lamento la tardanza)**

 **-yoali987 (Gracias, espero que no te hayas cansado tanto esperándome, ojalá la sigas leyendo porque no es larga y ya estamos cerca del final)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	11. Chapter 11

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Serafina miro hacia la luna con infinito alivio, agradecía infinitamente la ayuda que les estaba dando.

-Espera un momento

-¿Qué ocurre Conejo?

-Este lugar… ¿No es el primero al que fuimos?

-¿Qué? Déjame ver, Áster

Para la pelinegra no fue nada fácil darse cuenta de cuál era el punto que había señalado MiM y cuando lo hizo casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo. Esto tenía que ser una equivocación, una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Tal vez el Hombre de la Luna nos quiso decir algo diferente –sugirió Hipo mirando el globo terráqueo

-Es verdad, quizás se refiere a que después de robar el centro de Jack, Pitch dejó alguna pista que no vimos aparte de la arena de pesadilla

-No, todo esto tiene sentido –cortó Serafina reaccionando al fin- Mi padre necesitaba un lugar seguro, uno del que no sospecharíamos…

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Nos vio la cara de imbéciles!

-Tranquilízate Conejo, no teníamos forma de saber que su objetivo solo era hacernos creer que lo había robado –se lamentó Norte

-¿Y qué rayos estamos esperando para recuperarlo?

Todos miraron a Mérida sorprendidos, el tiempo se acababa y ellos solo lo ocupaban para arrepentirse. De inmediato, se dio la orden de traer todas las esferas de nieve que quedaran, fue Phil el que les entregó dos de ellas.

-¡Todos al trineo!

-¡Nosotros iremos en Chimuelo! –fue lo que alcanzaron a oír mientras tres adolescentes desaparecían de la sala

-Jamie –llamó Madre Naturaleza- Acompáñame, debo darte algunas instrucciones mientras Jack está dormido

El niño siguió a la desalineada mujer a través de los pasillos en silencio mortal. Observó sus facciones detenidamente recordando la primera vez que se enfermó Sophie, sus padres estaban muy preocupados sobre todo su madre a pesar de que el médico dijo que no era grave. Entendía la relación entre su mejor amigo y ella aunque desconocía la historia por la que habían atravesado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Serafina se detuvo en el marco de la puerta hasta que chocó con ella, alzó la vista encontrando sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, desvió sus ojos a la cama y supo la razón del impacto.

En lugar de un joven con el cabello más blanco que la nieve había uno con la cabellera negra cual ceniza.

-Jamie, debes tener cuidado desde ahora –dijo fría la adulta mientras caminaba hacia el mueble en el que estaban las partes del cayado del espíritu- Puede parecer Jack pero no lo es, sin embargo no creo que despierte hasta que la transformación haya terminado

-¿Por qué te llevas su personal?

-Jamie… ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar por tu familia?

-Yo… -sintió un deja vú- No entiendo que tiene eso que ver con…

-¿Sabes? Todo ser racional, por muy inteligente que sea, tiene la posibilidad de hacer una tontería al menos una vez en su vida debido a sus sentimientos –sonrió- Estoy consciente de que ahora no comprendes lo que estoy diciendo, en este momento para ti mis palabras carecen de sentido, pero algún día sabrás porqué estoy haciendo esto

Serafina llamó a un yeti y le pidió que ocultara lo que quedaba del cayado en un lugar seguro hasta que todo terminase. Se acercó a su hijo y retiró los cabellos de su frente con suavidad, admirando la paz con la que dormía ahora, si no fuera por el color de su pelo casi juraría que se encontraba en aquella cabaña varios siglos atrás. Entraría Eleonor junto a James ofreciéndole un lugar en la cena mientras Emma se acercaba sigilosamente y se acurrucaba en la cama de su hermano con cuidado de no despertarlo para terminar acompañándolo en su siesta.

-Si comienza a quejarse, llama a los yetis para que te ayuden a calmarlo, no intentes nada estando solo

Esa fue su última advertencia antes de retirarse del cuarto.

* * *

- _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

-No intentes engañarme como si fuera una turista, Viento. Tú y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz Jack, y lo que me molesta es que precisamente tú en lugar de detenerlo, lo ayudarías

Viento no reclamó nada más, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Nunca pudo negarle nada al chico de ojos azules, probablemente lo mejor era separarlo de su personal hasta que todo acabase.

* * *

El portal se abrió en el Polo Sur, varios metros de su destino. Los que estaban en el trineo le dieron una mirada de muerte a Norte quien no supo explicar el por qué habían aparecido tan lejos de su destino.

-Hay un hechizo en el lugar, sin Jack ninguna persona puede aparecer directamente dentro de la cueva. Si no es mi hijo quien lo atraviesa, el conjuro evita que cualquier clase de portal se forma sino hasta varios metros a la redonda. Por si no se dieron cuenta este el mismo lugar en el que caímos la primera vez

-¡Creo que el Coco nos mandó un comité de bienvenida, madre! – exclamó Mérida disparando flechas a las pesadillas que los atacaban

-¡Sandman! –sin necesidad de más palabras, el hombre de arena creó sus látigos en un intento de despejar el camino

Uno de los caballos pretendió atacar a Norte por la espalda, cuando se dio la vuelta una espada de fuego deshizo a la criatura.

-¡Chimuelo, que no te toquen!

El Hada de los Dientes maldijo mientras atravesaba a sus enemigos, en la noche era más sencillo moverse para las pesadillas, sin duda una desventaja para ellos ya que MiM tampoco hacía acto de presencia en el cielo.

-Si hubiera un poco de luz…

-¿Luz?

Toothina regresó a ver a la dueña de la voz. Con cuidado Rapunzel logró enredar una gran cantidad se su cabello en el cuello del dragón, sus hermanos sabiendo lo que hacía, la cubrieron de cualquier ataque.

-Flor que da fulgor…

El brillo fue suficiente para abrirles paso en la cueva, gracias al hielo la luz se reflejaba cegando a los caballos momentáneamente. El hombre de arena intentó avisar al guardián de la maravilla sobre el obstáculo en frente hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Los renos dieron un giro brusco que volcó el transporte de madera, los pasajeros chocaron duramente con el dragón para finalmente impactar con una de las paredes del sitio. Áster ayudó al hada a levantarse, de todos ella y el dragón habían recibido la peor parte del golpe.

-Pero mira quienes han venido a visitarme… -el eco de la voz hizo que estuvieran alerta por si Pitch salía de alguna de las sombras del lugar- Los guardianes de la infancia, los de las estaciones y… mi pequeña hija –sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- ¿Por qué no trajiste al niño, Sera? Ya es tiempo de que venga a jugar con su abuelo…

-Padre, dame el centro, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo

-No lo creo, el hielo y la obscuridad siempre estarán juntos, es algo innato hija mía, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Por mucho que intentes negarlo a ti y al mundo, el hielo es mortal, varios son los que han muerto debido a la nieve a la que tanto te empeñas en darle un significado más inofensivo. Por lo menos Frost acepta esa realidad y no la esconde como tú

-¡Pitch deja en paz a Jack! ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Tus acciones están corrompiendo el equilibrio en el planeta!

Sandman hizo los dibujos de la luna y un puño mientras lo miraba.

-El Hombre de la Luna no podrá hacer nada, ya habrá iniciado la nueva Edad Obscura cuando ese infeliz se decida a hacer algo

Conejo observó el pasillo detrás del hombre, aún faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a su objetivo. Contaba con la rapidez, sin embargo debía llevar a Meme consigo, era el único que podía hacer algo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, jaló al hombre de arena pero su camino fue bloqueado por varias pesadillas mientras al fondo podía escuchar la risa satisfecha de su enemigo.

* * *

-Mhm… ¿Jamie?

El niño pegó un brinco del susto dejando caer el libro que sostenía, curiosamente Santa contaba con un ejemplar de la obra en la cual se basaba su tarea. Que mejor que aprovechar el tiempo en algo productivo, además, por alguna razón, tenía esa sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo, ese algo importante que por mero instinto suponía encontraría en ese libro.

Al levantar la vista su tez adquirió una palidez mayor a la del espíritu frente a él.

-¿Jamie? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? –cuestionó de forma brusca, irritado por la mirada fija del niño

Aunque… el miedo que reflejaba le resultaba un poco…

 _Divertido_

-N…no nada –sonrió nerviosamente

Jack, sin entender su actitud, se rascó la cabeza en confusión notando, para el horror de Jamie, que su cabello ya no era suave sino áspero. Extendió uno de los mechones de su fleco lo más que pudo para verlo y al instante se arrojó a por el único espejo en la habitación.

-¡Jamie, dame el espejo! –gruñó jalando uno de los extremos del objeto hacia su persona

-¡No!

Ambos forcejearon con fiereza pero al ser más grande y fuerte, Jack terminó arrojando a su familiar a la cama dejándolo mareado unos segundos por el brusco aterrizaje. El reflejo confirmó sus temores permitiendo ver no solo el cabello obscuro y la piel grisácea, también el color dorado que había adquirido uno de sus ojos.

El castaño creyó por un segundo que el pelinegro explotaría en un ataque de rabia, sin embargo, él solo dejó suavemente el espejo en la cómoda para después tomar asiento pesadamente mientras dejaba que sus manos fregaran su cara llenas de cansancio, frustración e impotencia.

-Jack no te preocupes, ya sabemos dónde está tu centro y los demás fueron a enfrentarse a Pitch al…

-Polo Sur

-¿Lo sabías?

-Mientras estuve inconsciente, pude sentirlo, en verdad fue muy listo esta vez –sonrió tristemente

Jack miró a Jamie unos segundos. Serafina era tramposa, ella sabía que con su primer creyente ahí, él no sería capaz de hacer nada, era un cobarde cuando veía a ese infante a los ojos, incapaz de ver la herida que abriría con sus acciones. De verdad no quería hacer lo que tenía en mente, quería confiar en que su madre y amigos lo salvarían.

En verdad quería creer.

Pero aunque en ese momento Sandman estuviera intentando cambiar la arena negra por dorada, no serviría de nada pues el tiempo se había acabado, así lo dictaba su propio cuerpo. Debía sacar a alejar a Jamie de alguna manera antes de hacerle daño.

-Ya verás, todo se solucionará y me seguirás contando de Emma…

-¿Emma? ¿Quién es Emma?

Aunque su rostro demostrara confusión, su corazón se estrujó como nunca, Emma era el único recuerdo que le quedaba y la estaba negando en un intento de proteger al niño que lo miraba triste por creer que había perdido toda su memoria.

-Es tú hermana, Jack… ¿No la recuerdas? –cuestionó herido

-Yo no conozco a nadie llamada así, Jamie, tal vez te estas confundiendo

Dolía, dolía como el infierno decir eso.

-Jack… yo… -el infante ya no pudo más, la presión de todo era demasiada, por una vez quiso hacerse el fuerte pero ya no podía mantener esa fachada más permitiendo a las lágrimas rodar libremente por sus mejillas

-No llores Jamie, solo no puedo… Quizás si tuviera alguna clase de foto o algo… -Jack odiaba aprovecharse de la debilidad de las personas, detestaba manipular a la gente cuando estaba tan vulnerable, especialmente a los niños. Esas palabras eran la carnada e inconscientemente deseaba que Jamie se diera cuenta de que eso era solo un truco

Lamentablemente aquella frase falsa surtió efecto, dejando ver sus resultados en la brillante sonrisa del joven.

-Espérame aquí, iré a mi casa y te traeré el álbum de fotos, eso te ayudará a recordar

-¿Qué álbum? –preguntó fingiendo inocente ignorancia

-¡Tú solo espera y verás!

Jamie salió volando de la habitación lleno de esperanza, los yetis que se encontraban afuera a modo de vigilancia vieron extrañados a esos dos personajes antes de cerrar la puerta. El joven se acercó silenciosamente y con una sonrisa triste a la entrada de la habitación, y sin ruido colocó el seguro en la puerta.

No buscó su cayado ya que lo sentía muy lejos de él, en su lugar abrió el armario y los cajones de la cómoda, hasta que finalmente se arrodilló dejando que la sensación de la nieve en sus rodillas lo relajara un poco antes de meter la mano debajo de la cama y sacar una esfera de nieve. Sonrió recordando cómo había llegado ahí, hace unas semanas había logrado quitarle una caja llena de esas esferas a Phil y había escondido una en cada cuarto del taller. El yeti se había cansado de buscar, así que decidió dejar a medias aquel juego.

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada adornaron la nieve debajo de él. Estaba solo, podía permitirse llorar, deseaba con todo su corazón haber tenido más tiempo con sus seres queridos, no quería irse.

No quería morir.

Mirando el objeto en sus manos pidió disculpas internamente.

* * *

La batalla dentro de la cueva era feroz, por cada caballo que destruían aparecían diez más, la pelea se había complicado cuando Chimuelo cayó inconsciente al suelo, sus tres hijos menores tenían que preocuparse por protegerlo a él y así mismos. Toothina tenía un ala lastimada y apenas podía liquidar una que otra pesadilla, Nícolas y Áster intentaban acorralar a su padre sin éxito mientras ella y Sandman los cubrían.

Agradeció infinitamente haber dejado a su hijo en el Polo Norte.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡No es necesario sacar la arena de pesadilla! –gritó Hipo deshaciendo la arena con su espada

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-¡Tenemos que destruir su centro! ¡Así Jack se volverá mortal y la arena de pesadilla se dispersará!

El entendimiento llegó a todos los presentes, Pitch no habiendo considerado esa posibilidad, esa pequeña falla en su plan, dejó de jugar.

-¡NO! ¡ESA NO ES UNA OPCIÓN! –exclamó severamente la Madre Naturaleza

-¡SOLO TENDRÍAS QUE CONVERTIRLO NUEVAMENTE! –intentó razonar Rapunzel

-¡DIJE QUE NO!

Para ese punto de la conversación no solo los guardianes estaban atentos a lo próximo que se diría, sino que el mismísimo Coco tenía curiosidad de la terquedad de su hija. El espíritu de otoño había propuesto una solución sin riesgos ¿Por qué no estaba dispuesta a tomarla?

-¡¿POR QUE NO MADRE?! –gritó Mérida cansada y llena de ira

-¡PORQUE JACK ESTÁ MUERTO!

Todo se detuvo, las pesadillas regresaron a las sombras dejando a los asombrados personajes observando a una llorosa Serafina.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, sí, estoy viva, pero antes de que me maten les pido un minuto de silencio por mi laptop caída en batalla. Sé que no parece importante pero para mí lo es ya que ahí tenía toda mi vida como Miko Eiko, ahí estaban todas mis historias, mis ideas. Y créanme que no se siente lo mismo escribir en otro aparato que no es el mío, mejor dicho en mi laptop estaba mi alma y no saben lo que me dolió cuando de la noche a la mañana no encendió. Está en el técnico para ver si la puede reparar pero no hay noticias y tengo miedo de que todo mi esfuerzo se pierda.**

 **En fin gracias por todo, publicaré el siguiente capítulo pronto, ya que ya está escrito.**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	12. Chapter 12

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Jamie apareció detrás de su casa sosteniendo una de las esferas que le dio Phil para regresar, se fijó en el cielo y sonrió al ver el tono naranja antes de entrar e ir a la cocina sabiendo de antemano que su madre se encontraría ahí como siempre.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Jesús, Jamie! Un día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto si sigues apareciéndote detrás de mí –suspiró intentando calmarse con la mano en el pecho- Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estarías en la casa de Caleb

-Sí, sobre eso… –rio nerviosamente- Verás Caleb y su hermano me estaban mostrando su álbum familiar y les dije que yo quería mostrarles el mío, así que vine a buscarlo –sonrió inocentemente

La mujer lo observó confundida un momento para después sonreír y hacerle una seña para que la siga.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme a buscarlos –indicó subiendo al ático- No recuerdo en que caja estaban

Entre los dos desordenaron el lugar en tiempo récord. Jamie sacó con cuidado el legendario dibujo de Serafina que poseía su familia lo observó unos pocos segundos antes de colocarlo con cuidado en una mesa cerca de él.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí están!

Jamie se acercó velozmente a su madre, ella sostenía uno de los tantos álbumes que había en la caja.

-Ahora dime hijo, ¿Cuál de todos quieres?

-Los más antiguos, mamá

-¿Enserio? Pensé que querías los más modernos –exclamó alegre por la rara respuesta de su hijo

Sacando con cuidado el resto de libros de recuerdos, la señora Bennet limpió la cubierta de los álbumes más viejos y se los pasaba a su hijo para que los revisara. La mujer se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba buscando algo en concreto, pero al parecer Jamie no quería decírselo. Ella depositó el último álbum en las manos del infante quien suspiró triste al terminar de verlo.

-Quizás no pudieron hacer ningún retrato en aquella época

-¿Pues dime que querías ver en primer lugar?

-Yo… quería ver el álbum de nuestra familia antes de ser Bennet, mamá

-Hijo, no hay ningún álbum de ese entonces, me parece que en esa época aún no existía la fotografía –sonrió a su hijo sin embargo supo que él necesitaba verlo por alguna razón- Jamie, acompáñame

El mencionado caminó tras su madre entre triste e intrigado cuando la vio quitarse los zapatos, pero todo eso se fue reemplazado por un enorme asombro al ver como su progenitora se colgaba y trepaba ágilmente por la viga que sorprendentemente no cedió a su peso; caminaba con el equilibrio de un gimnasta veterano en ello. Ella se detuvo frente a una trampilla y sacó una caja de madera, se sentó en la viga y se la tendió a su hijo para finalmente bajarse.

-¿Sabes? Tu padre, que en paz descanse, me hubiera regañado por eso, si en nuestra juventud casi le daba un patatús cada que me acompañaba a mis entrenamientos de gimnasia, imagínate ahora y enfrente de uno de nuestros hijos… ¡Ah…! Hubiese sido divertido oírlo una vez más –murmuró con nostalgia

Pasando la emoción inicial, Jamie observó a su madre con algo de tristeza al ser conocedor del amor que ellos se profesaban y de cuanto sufrió ella cuando falleció él hace unos pocos años. Su padre siempre fue un hombre intrigante, ya que fue él quien pidió a su esposa que la progenie que tuviesen llevara primero el apellido materno seguido del paterno, así se mantendría la descendencia de los Bennet, la razón nunca se la dijeron ni a él ni a Sophie. Su madre fue fuerte y los cuidó a ambos desde entonces, nunca perdió su alegría y siempre tuvo tiempo para ellos.

-No sabía que pudieras hacer eso mamá –admiró haciendo referencia a la demostración de hace un momento

-Es de familia, hijo mío –rio sentándose y palmando sus rodillas para que se acomodara en su regazo- Desde tiempos antiguos todos aquellos en nuestra línea de sangre poseen una gran facilidad para las acrobacias, eso sí, si te vas a subir a un árbol con cuidado hasta que le agarres el truco –advirtió con cariño mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y abrir la caja

Extrajo un cuaderno de hojas amarillas por el paso de los siglos pero perfectamente conservado.

-Jamie, cariño, este es uno de nuestros tesoros familiares, por eso no puedo dejar que te lo lleves, es tan frágil que podría romperse cuando menos te lo esperes

-¿Por qué no está con el retrato de la Madre Naturaleza?

-Lo que ocurre es que, por alguna razón el material de ese retrato no es el mismo que el de este cuaderno hijo, es más resistente y si no supiera que es de varias generaciones atrás juraría que está recién hecho

-Mamá… Esto es de…

-Es de los Overland, cielo. Este recuerdo termina cuando se unen a los Bennet

La madre abrió el libro con cuidando. En la primera página se distinguía el retrato de una niña hecho con trazos infantiles.

-Ella es Eleonor Frost, la primera artesana de nuestra familia, se dice que de ella todos los descendientes heredamos una gran habilidad para el dibujo y las manualidades junto a su creatividad y atención a los detalles, eso Jamie, nos permite ver la belleza que existe en cada ser o cosa, aquello que los vuelve únicos e irrepetibles. Ella era desinteresada, no le importaba lo que le pasara a su persona mientras el resto estuviera bien, le encantaba hacer uso de su agilidad en los árboles y ensuciarse hasta el cuello al jugar con los niños

En la siguiente página había varios copos de nieve de distintas formas y tamaños. La mujer sonrió.

-Se dice que de ella viene nuestro gusto por el invierno

En los siguientes dibujos a medida que la técnica de dibujo mejoraba, la niña crecía hasta dar paso a una hermosa adolescente.

-Todas las mujeres de nuestra familia siempre serán hermosas –declaró la adulta

-¿Y los hombres? –interrogó ofendido el niño

-Paciencia hijo, paciencia

Siguieron pasando las imágenes hasta toparse con el dibujo de un bosque en el cual estaba un hombre de espaldas. Al pasar la página Jamie miró anonadado el retrato hecho con tantos detalles, por un momento creyó que era Jack en su etapa de adulto, las palabras de su progenitora lo libraron de su error.

-¿Es apuesto, no? Él es James Overland, el primer y único amor de Eleonor. De él se dice que todos los miembros de nuestra familia siempre serán responsables y protectores, con un gran apego a la naturaleza y poseedores de una empatía inigualable, es decir, siempre serán capaces de entender a cualquier persona y por eso siempre intentarán ayudarla por todos los medios hasta hacerla sentir mejor. Desde aquí la historia de nuestra sangre dicta que así como las mujeres siempre seremos tan bellas como Eleonor, los descendientes varones serán apuestos al igual que James lo fue en aquellos tiempos

Pasó la página y encontró una venda marrón algo vieja, el dibujo debajo de ella representaba a Eleonor con un rostro lleno de dolor mientras James sostenía su tobillo con rostro serio y preocupado.

-Esa es la primera vez que tuvieron contacto frente a frente, Eleonor solía espiar a James cuando iba a por plantas medicinales, él era un doctor principiante así que usualmente lo encontraba en el bosque. Eleonor se cayó del árbol y se torció el tobillo, James la vendo y la ayudó a llegar a casa

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Hay un diario que escribió la madre de Eleonor, en él escribe todo lo que estoy diciendo ahora. No te lo he mostrado porque me lo sé de memoria –volvió a reír- En fin, Eleonor le contaba todo a su madre, incluyendo a James, cuando su madre murió, Eleonor continuó el diario hasta que su hija se casó

Jamie pasó las páginas observando como avanzaba la relación entre esos dos. En algunos James tenía una pose de reproche pero la mirada y la sonrisa delataban la diversión y el cariño que sentía. Por un momento el dibujo daba la impresión de que los estuviera mirando directamente a ellos.

En los siguientes bocetos estaba dibujado un vestido de novia y una capilla, luego estaba el novio, vestido formalmente extendiendo una mano.

-Eleonor tenía memoria fotográfica, por eso podía dibujar tan claramente sin importar el tiempo que pase –explicó la señora Bennet

Avanzó un poco más hasta detenerse en un bebé de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, que era sostenido por una mujer que reconoció como Serafina.

-Te presento a Jackson Overland Frost, el niño más travieso de ese entonces

-¿De verdad? –sonrió Jamie incrédulo de que su amigo tuviera ese carácter desde su infancia

-Sí, él era parecido a su madre en personalidad pero los rasgos físicos lo asemejaban más a James

En las siguientes ilustraciones, aparecía Jack robando una galleta, intentando escalar su primer árbol, jugando con la nieve o simplemente sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Más adelante, un Jack en plena pubertad sostenía un bulto en sus brazos al que miraba con profunda devoción y cariño.

-Ese pequeño bebé que ves, es Emma Overland Frost, con el carácter de su padre y la apariencia de Eleonor

Jamie observó la secuencia cronológica con gran alegría, Jack cuidaba y jugaba con su hermana como nadie, compartían con los niños de la aldea, las navidades en familia, el momento en que Jack cargaba en sus hombros a Emma quien sostenía sonriente las canastas con varios huevos de pascua. Al voltear la página sintió que su madre se tensaba ligeramente.

Ahí solo estaba un lago, el lago de Burges para ser más específico, en la siguiente imagen solo estaba Emma llorando y detrás de ella su padre abrazándola en el mismo estado, de ahí en adelante las imágenes demostraban como poco a poco la familia recuperaba su alegría, poco a poco la niña crecía hasta terminar el libro en su boda con un hombre castaño de ojos verdes.

No había que ser un genio para saber que algo realmente malo le pasó a Jack.

-Jamie, esto planeaba contárselos a ti y a Sophie cuando ella fuera un poco más grande para que no olvidara la historia pero creo que ya que te he mostrado esto puedo decírtela

Él niño asintió regresando las páginas hasta el lago, fijándose por primera vez en la grieta en el centro.

-Esta historia ha pasado por más de trescientos años de generación en generación como muestra del gran amor que nos une, una muestra de todo lo que somos capaces de dar por nuestros seres queridos y espero que nunca olvides –indicó ella- Jackson y Emma se querían mucho, cielo. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de navidad, ellos fueron a patinar al lago que ves ahora, después de pastorear las ovejas. Emma se puso los patines y comenzó a hacer trucos mientras su hermano se disponía a ponerse los suyos. Fue entonces cuando… –tragó duro- el hielo crujió, Emma se quedó petrificada del miedo mientras Jackson corría descalzo hasta estar frente a ella. Emma estaba tan asustada hasta que su hermano le pidió que confiara en él y se calmó. Jackson convirtió aquella situación en un juego. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que, con su cayado logró alejar del hielo débil a su hermana. Emma dijo en ese entonces que al verse segura y sonreírle a su hermano, sus ojos chocaron y lo supo. Jackson la había salvado sacrificándose así mismo al cambiar de lugares y cuando el hielo cedió; Emma sintió que una parte de su corazón se fue con él. Aquella noche muchos lloraron frente a una tumba vacía, cuando intentaron recuperar el cayado y los patines como las últimas memorias que tendrían, el cayado había desaparecido. Desde entonces hay una leyenda que dice que el espíritu de Jackson ha cuidado a nuestra familia desde entonces, esa es la razón de que el lago siempre este congelado, él siempre verá que todos los que quieran divertirse en el hielo estén seguros y nadie vuelva a caer en esas heladas aguas

Jamie soltó el aire que sin saberlo retenía, de pronto ese algo que había estado buscando en el libro tuvo sentido.

* * *

 _-¿Por qué te llevas su personal?_

 _-Jamie… ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar por tu familia?_

 _-Yo… No entiendo que tiene eso que ver con…_

 _-¿Sabes? Todo ser racional, por muy inteligente que sea, tiene la posibilidad de hacer una tontería al menos una vez en su vida debido a sus sentimientos –sonrió- Estoy consciente de que ahora no comprendes lo que estoy diciendo, en este momento para ti mis palabras carecen de sentido, pero algún día sabrás porqué estoy haciendo esto_

* * *

Las palabras de Serafina comenzaron a tomar sentido lentamente, de pronto todo estaba claro en su mente.

* * *

 _-Por mi parte solo fueron cuatro niños…_

 _-¿Y tú Jack? –el chico tenía una curiosidad enorme que se contagió a los tres jóvenes restantes en la habitación_

 _-Bueno yo…_

* * *

La piezas comenzaron a encajar lentamente en el rompecabezas, ellos no lo sabían y por pura corazonada supuso que los otros guardianes tampoco.

La señora Bennet observó a su hijo en silencio, Jamie movía los ojos de izquierda a derecha como si acabara de recordar que la respuesta de un problema de algún examen de matemática siempre estuvo en su cabeza, sencilla pero que por los nervios o la presión fue incapaz de ver.

* * *

 _-… ¿Jack?_

 _-Dime_

 _-¿Tú… ya sabes cuánto serías capaz de dar?_

 _-Sí Jamie -su mirada transmitía una nostalgia muy profunda_

* * *

Su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, se removía incómodo en los brazos de su madre manteniendo en todo momento la mirada fija en la página del libro.

-¿Jamie?

Claro que Jack ya sabía la respuesta, cómo no saberla si la vivió en carne propia. Jack lo daría todo por quienes amaba.

Hasta su propia vida.

-¡Jamie!

La voz de la mujer se hizo cada vez más pequeña a medida que aceleraba sus pasos en dirección al patio. Arrojó rápidamente la esfera después de dictar el destino rezando con todas sus fuerzas porque su deducción fuera incorrecta.

No sintió las lágrimas hasta que llegó a la entrada de la habitación en el taller para descubrir que estaba con seguro. Los yetis estaban intentando forzar la puerta sin embargo el castaño sabía que sería en vano.

El espíritu invernal ya se había marchado y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse extrañando a su amo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, me pasó algo curioso saben. Estaba intentando decidir si publicaba el capítulo hoy o mañana y de pronto ¡Puf! Escuché la voz de Jack. Pegué un brinco del susto y creí que me estaba volviendo loca pero alcé la vista a la televisión y estaba dando "El Origen de los Guardianes" tomé eso como una señal y decidí publicar hoy.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-yoali987 (Gracias por loa halagos aunque no los merezco, sobre mi lap pues… el médico, digo el técnico no me ha dado noticias, cuídate)**

 **-DarkRuby1 (Nieh hehehe ¿Qué hará Pitch? Quien sabe… y se supone que soy la escritora y no lo sé, soy un caso perdido. Gracias por tu apoyo moral con mi máquina, es la primera vez que me pasa esto y, simplemente no fue sencillo… A veces hay que engañar para poder alejarte sin lastimar más de lo que ya se ha hecho, cuídate)**

 **-Natis tmnt (Hola tocaya, no esperaba encontrarte por estos parajes nieh hehehe. Me alegra saber que te gustó la trama y eso que pensaba que solo Mikey era capaz de crear esas palbras… El interrogatorio será en el siguiente cap, cómo terminará ni yo lo sé o tal vez sí wejejeje Como bien sabes la presión hace que reveles muchas cosas y como dije en otra historia, no todo tiene un final feliz, no te tomes tan enserio esto, el final aún no está dicho, solo me gusta tener presente ese detalle. Gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga mía)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	13. Chapter 13

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Jack observaba el portal sin verlo realmente, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa atascada entre la tristeza y resignación mientras sus ojos viajaron lentamente hacia la ventana.

-Oye Emma… La verdad no sé si me escuchas hermanita, pero donde quiera que estés debo decirte esto… Sé que me odiaste cuando morí pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice –susurró para sí, consciente de que si su familia estuviera ahí lo regañarían por toda la eternidad por lo que estaba por hacer

 _-"Jack… No lo hagas, te lo ruego"_

El adolescente escuchó la súplica de Viento y maldijo al no poder hacer nada para evitarle esa escena a su amiga y fiel acompañante. El silencio permitía escuchar los pequeños sollozos de ambos, ella intentaba envolverlo con ráfagas que se arremolinaban a gran velocidad alrededor de su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por detenerlo.

 _-"Por favor"_

-Lo siento

Antes de que Viento pudiese responderle siquiera, Jack había dado un paso antes de que el portal se cerrara y desapareciera junto a él, abandonándola ahí, destrozada e impotente.

* * *

Aterrizó de rodillas en el cuarto, con un fuerte mareo que se apoderó rápidamente de todo su cuerpo. Cuando el malestar se redujo, decidió apoyarse en una de las paredes de hielo, las cuales al igual que un espejo le permitieron observar el avance del mal dentro de él. Los ojos dorados recorrían la piel pálida que dejaba ver como la mayor parte de sus venas ya se encontraban infectadas.

Y la mayoría estaba cerca de alcanzar su corazón.

Decidido, levantó la vista, por primera vez desde que llegó, captando rápidamente el objeto en el centro que alguna vez fue de un cautivante azul y ahora se encontraba teñido casi completamente de negro mientras la arena de pesadilla seguía entrando lentamente y sin parar.

Se acercó con pasos tambaleantes y lo tomó delicadamente con sus manos. Acarició cada punta con nostalgia, recordando los motivos que le había dado Serafina para darle a su centro la forma de un diamante que a la vista de cualquiera parecería real aunque estuviera hecho de hielo. Solo había una diferencia.

Los diamantes no se rompen.

El hielo sí.

* * *

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sorprendentemente el primero en hablar fue Pitch, quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que el resto de los presentes, lo que su hija había gritado era imposible, nadie podía revivir a un muerto exceptuando al Rey de Halloween que solo podía restaurar la vida hasta cierto punto, pero él no contaba con la habilidad de traspasar poderes como el Hombre de la Luna o Serafina.

Debía ser una mentira o de lo contrario todos estaban en grave peligro, incluyéndolo a él.

Sin embargo, al ver la forma tan desconsolada en la que lloraba Serafina supo que ella había revelado una verdad que la atormentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, no ocultaba nada. De pronto, la mujer se levantó del suelo, la idea de que lo atacaría violentamente se paseó por la mente tanto de los jóvenes como de los adultos; no obstante ella se abrazó fuertemente a su padre y a desgarradores gritos rogó para que detuviera aquello.

Olvidándose de todo, él se dejó caer junto a ella en suelo y le acarició el cabello como cuando era una niña mientras le susurraba que se calmara. Miles de recuerdos galoparon furiosos por su cabeza y por un instante, por un ínfimo segundo, volvió a ser Kozmotis, aquel hombre que vivía por y para su pequeña hija.

-Jack… ¿Está muerto? –cuestionó en un hilo de voz Hipo sacándolo de su momentánea ilusión

-¿Qué hiciste? –cuestionó el guardián de la esperanza con una tormenta de sentimientos en su interior- ¡RESPONDE SERAFINA!

-Esa era la razón… -murmuró para sí el hada- La razón por la que no me dejaste ver sus recuerdos, por la que nunca lo vimos comer o dormir… -continuó- Los muertos no lo necesitan…

Sandman no tenía ninguna clase de dibujo en su cabeza, solo mantenía su vista en la Madre Naturaleza, incapaz de reaccionar, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Fue mi culpa… -confesó entre sollozos- No llegué a tiempo… Y como si no fuera suficiente, me dejé llevar por mi dolor e hice algo imperdonable aquella noche…

No necesitaron buscar mucho en sus memorias, solo hubo una noche en la que la Tierra se estremeció aterradoramente mientras el viento soplaba violentamente por toda la superficie. Pitch lo recordaba porque había estado presente en una parte del suceso, siempre le ha gustado el temor, pero el miedo que había sentido aquella vez fue enorme y salido de la nada; al principio estaba extasiado por el poder que recibía sin embargo al saber de quien venía se le congeló la sangre, puede que no tuviera la mejor relación con ella pero seguía siendo su hija. Cuando llegó al estanque, se escondió tras un árbol desde el que fue espectador de la primera vez en que Serafina se dejaba llevar por la rabia, no sabía la razón de su desdicha y se sintió peor cuando la mujer golpeó fuertemente la tierra provocando un terremoto del que estaba seguro ella no fue consciente. Decidió retirarse al saber que MiM estaba con ella, Serafina no necesitaba más molestias por ese día.

-Sin querer MiM y yo lo revivimos accidentalmente… No recordaba nada… -dijo dándole más respuestas al hada sobre algunas cosas- Él ya no tiene una parte mortal, su centro es lo único que lo mantiene aquí… -conectó sus ojos con los del hombre que la sostenía- Padre, te lo suplico… Detente, haz lo que quieras conmigo, él no se merece esto…

-Yo no puedo...

Esas tres simples palabras les cayeron como balde de agua fría, ahora el único en que podían depositar todas sus esperanzas era en Sandman, aun cuando ni siquiera él creía ser capaz de solucionar ese problema a tiempo. Las palabras de Skeleton ocuparon dolorosamente la cabeza de Serafina.

 _Lo que quiera que esté haciendo se le está saliendo de las manos, en poco tiempo ni siquiera él podrá pararlo._

-Inténtalo… solo inténtalo, padre

Pitch había dicho la verdad, ya no podía frenar el proceso, si hubiese sabido aquello las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Cuando dejó que los Fearlings consumieran a Sanderson sabía que en realidad solo lo habían puesto en un coma mágico porque aparte de ser su antagónico, su parte mortal lo protegía de ellos, pero esto… era diferente. Sin su parte mortal, los Fearlings consumirían completamente el alma del chico y lo terminarían convirtiendo en algo peor de lo que hicieron con él. Pitch sabía por experiencia propia lo que era vivir en aquel infierno interminable, con esos seres dentro de sí, intentando destruirlo cada minuto, cada día.

Él jamás le haría algo así a alguien, aunque este fuera su peor enemigo, peor aún a un niño. Aunque si lo analizaba objetivamente, aquello podría beneficiarle enormemente. Dos decisiones, ambas con consecuencias de gran impacto, solo una le daría la victoria.

-Por favor… no quiero perderlo otra vez

La voz de su hija fue lo único que necesitó para tomar una decisión. Retomando su postura miró al público expectante a su respuesta, empero, lo único que rompió el silencio fueron los gritos que con el pasar de los segundos se hicieron más fuertes.

* * *

Jack sujetó fuertemente su centro y apretó sus dientes antes de alzarlo y estrellarlo contra una de las paredes, sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones mientras un débil jadeo de dolor escapaba de sus labios y sus ojos desorbitados soltaban aún más lágrimas.

Una grieta, una en el diamante y una en su rostro. Un poco de arena cayó al suelo.

Continuó agrietando su centro al punto en el que fue incapaz de contener sus gritos. Alzó nuevamente el objeto con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Un golpe más y todo acabaría.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!

Jack sintió su peor temor hacerse realidad a medida que giraba su rostro. En la entrada estaban tanto su enemigo, como hermanos, amigos y… su madre. Sonrió. Al igual que a Emma, él no la dejaría verlo morir sin una sonrisa aunque esta fuera de tristeza.

-Es demasiado tarde…

Simplemente arrojó con sus últimas energías, el inicio y ahora fin de toda esa tragedia.

* * *

Conejo casi le pisaba los talones al Coco en su carrera por llegar a la cámara, detrás de él estaba Serafina y mucho más atrás el resto de guardianes de la infancia y de las estaciones. Las pesadillas se reflejaban en las paredes de hielo alimentándose de su miedo y desesperación.

Regresó su atención a tiempo antes de chocar con Pitch, él estaba parado en la entrada y en estado de shock. Áster pronto comprendió su expresión al distinguir la escena que tenía en frente. Jack estaba de espalda a ellos, levantando con esfuerzo un diamante opaco y obscuro, lleno de fisuras. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que el diamante era en realidad.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! –fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante

Casi le da un infarto cuando el espíritu los regresó a ver. Una hendidura cruzaba su rostro desde la coronilla y por debajo de uno de sus ojos, había dos en su cuello y tres en lo que lograba ver de sus brazos. Alzó de nuevo su vista y se topó con esa sonrisa, aquella que jamás deseo ver por parte del que ahora consideraba un hermano.

-Es demasiado tarde…

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, sintió su cuerpo moverse por sí solo a una velocidad que jamás creyó poder alcanzar, sus orejas captaron el sonido de un rápido aleteo cerca de él junto a gritos y jadeos, pero él tenía toda su concentración en su objetivo. Extendió las manos y saltó arriesgándolo todo.

Toothina, detalló el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos, con aquella grieta, Jack se parecía a una muñeca de porcelana, una rota. Regresó su vista hacia Áster y al igual que todos se olvidó de respirar cuando este saltó, fue el segundo más eterno de su vida. Conejo agarró el bloque de hielo entre sus patas y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho antes de girar y dejar que su espalda recibiera brutalmente el impacto con la pared.

Norte, Pitch y Meme se acercaron a él, gruñendo, Conejo abrió sus patas y dejó ver el centro agrietado pero completo. Rápidamente Sanderson dejó que su arena se filtrara por las fisuras mientras el Coco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas frenar el avance de la suya que para su sorpresa cedió fácilmente.

-¡DIOS SANTO!

Tanto el guardián de los sueños como el del miedo se detuvieron, necesitaban de toda su atención para llevar a cabo ese delicado proceso y estaban dispuestos a regañar a quien fuera que pegó el grito. No esperaban la sorpresa que había detrás de ellos.

-¡Madre, su pelo!

Norte se fijó en el temblor de las manos de la Madre Naturaleza al tomar uno de los pocos mechones que se tornaban castaños lentamente.

-El hielo y la obscuridad son algo innato –reflexionó el ruso- Jack todavía no tiene los suficientes creyentes como para mantenerse con esa energía. Si sacamos la arena de pesadilla en este momento, el poco poder de invierno que le queda, desaparecerá junto con ella y se volverá humano lo que significa… -el silencio habló por él

-Debemos llevarlo al taller, hasta entonces Pitch tendrá que aplacar la arena todo lo que pueda… -propuso Mérida sin quitar los ojos de la grieta en el rostro de su hermano

-Yo lo llevaré… -Áster intento ponerse de pie pero las punzadas de dolor casi lo hacen caer de nuevo si no fuera por el rápido actuar de Nícolas

-No, yo lo haré, tú estás bastante lastimado

Rapunzel e Hipo ayudaron a Conejo a incorporarse mientras el anciano recogía el cuerpo desfallecido del joven. Sandman se acercó a Serafina y le extendió el diamante preguntándole silenciosamente qué hacer con él. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y para estupefacción de algunos lo dejó en las manos del Rey de las Pesadillas.

-Detenlo todo lo que puedas papá, por favor

El solo asintió, ella se giró y salió primero de la habitación siendo seguida por el resto. Conejo le dio una mirada de advertencia y desconfianza a Pitch antes de retirarse. El hombre se quedó contemplando el objeto unos segundos antes de internarse en las sombras.

* * *

Chimuelo despertó finalmente de aquel mal sueño, justo a tiempo para ver a la Madre Naturaleza caminar en su dirección en un silencio sepulcral, al estar cerca de él, ella le acarició la cabeza sin dejar de caminar, el dragón la vio extrañado hasta que sintió el olor inconfundible de su dueño acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Sus ojos chocaron con el cuerpo que cargaba el más grande del grupo, el olor de Jack lo invadió junto con un aroma leve de muerte, pronto entendió el motivo de la expresión afligida de cada miembro del grupo, el único diferente era el conejo antropomórfico que regresaba a ver hacia atrás cada cinco segundos con molestia y algo de ansiedad.

El dragón los siguió esperando que aquel aroma abandonara el cuerpo del chico y pudiese volver a jugar con él pronto.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, este capítulo fue rápido al momento de escribirse creo que estuve inspirada. Ahora, estoy segura de que muchos creyeron que mataría a mi querido Jackson y no se equivocaban, mi idea inicial era matarlo pero luego de meditarlo mucho me di cuenta de que iba a complicar innecesariamente la trama, además de que les tengo una pregunta y una sorpresa preparada preparadas para los próximos capítulos, solo les aseguro que algunos me odiaran, otros me amarán y la mayoría se quedará con la cara de "WTF? ¿Qué estoy leyendo?"**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-DarkRuby1 (Hola, por el momento has visto que se han quedado en shock y ahora tienen algo más importante que hacer, quien sabe lo que pretende Pitch realmente. Exacto, Jack hizo la tontería que algunos también haríamos cuando vemos que no queda opción. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de los Overlant Frost, y sí la culpa de sobreviviente es horrible. Cuídate.)**

 **-gabriel y Alejandra (Hola, pues porque soy un ser maligno y horrible al que le encanta meter suspenso en algunas cosas.)**

 **-Natis tmnt (Hola tocaya, me alegra saber que saqué algunas lágrimas, sí soy sadomasoquista wejejeje. Has leído parte del "interrogatorio" faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, gracias por el halago aunque en realidad no es para tanto. Créeme que rotg me encanta tanto como tmnt, y como tal siempre hago sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, es decir, Jack y Leo, solo es ese algo en mí que los quiere pero les encanta hacer sufrir para que los demás los aprecien como se lo merecen T^T.)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	14. Chapter 14

**El origen de los guardianes no es mío (ya quisiera yo TT).**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que seguramente mencionaré más adelante, de la única de la que puedo presumir mi creación en cuanto a personalidad es de la Madre Naturaleza o Serafina.**

 **La idea me vino de repente viendo "Sailor Moon Súper S", me refiero a las semillas estelares, las vi y se me vino toda esta trama a la cabeza, algo como "¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera…. Y también si…?", bueno ustedes me entienden.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia que les voy a narrar :)**

* * *

Si hace mucho tiempo, a Nícolas St. Norte, le hubiesen dicho que un día tendría a Pitch Black sentado en uno de los sillones de su Taller, sin intenciones homicidas e intentando salvar el centro de alguno de sus amigos, se hubiese reído como nunca en su vida.

Claro que, en esos momentos no había ni una pizca de gracia en la situación que atravesaban.

-¿Y si buscamos a los Sprits de Invierno?

-Aunque suene increíble Diente, el poder de los Sprits no es igual al nuestro, ellos no pueden manejar ni siquiera una pequeña parte sin hacerse daño a sí mismos

-Lo que dice Hipo es cierto, sería contraproducente si lo intentamos… -Rapunzel detuvo el cepillado manual de su cabello- ¿Tal vez el Hombre de la Luna podría…

-No –le cortó Conejo entrando con el pecho cubierto de vendas- MiM sería capaz de intervenir si Jack fuera únicamente "Guardián de la Diversión", pero al estar mezclado con el poder del Invierno… quizás lo único que conseguiríamos sería acelerar el proceso de des-inmortalización dado que Jack revivió por la combinación accidental de dos fuentes de magia muy diferentes

-¿Y si repetimos el proceso?

-Imposible Mérida, ni yo ni el Hombre de la Luna fuimos conscientes de la cantidad de poder que invertimos, no tendríamos forma de saber si nos estamos excediendo o, por el contrario, si es insuficiente, además… ambos creemos que no fueron exclusivamente nuestros poderes los que intervinieron esa noche, no sabemos que fue, sólo es una corazonada

-No entiendo como un poco de arena puede causar tanto daño

-No es solo arena –intervino por primera vez el Coco- son Fearlings, ellos se están aferrando a la poca energía vital que le queda a él

-Debe haber una forma de contrarrestarlo –Norte acarició su barba pensativo

-La habría si tuviéramos una parte de su poder para ayudarlo a mantenerlo con vida mientras Sandman los elimina

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pitch suspiró, esa era una parte de su vida que nunca quiso contar a Serafina. Sandman lo miró con algo de culpa al recordar la impotencia que sintió al no poder ayudar a Kozmotis en su momento.

-Si existiese una fuente externa, como algún objeto creado completamente por la magia de Jack, entonces habría la posibilidad de regresarla a su centro como una seudo-transfución de sangre –contó respondiendo parcialmente la pregunta de su hija- Mientras, Sandman tendría la oportunidad de cambiar a los Fearlings por Sueños y entonces saldrían pacíficamente de su cuerpo, sin embargo… No tengo ni la más remota idea en dónde podríamos encontrar un objeto de esas características

-¿Servirían unas figuras de hielo?

Todos voltearon a Jamie en las escaleras, su expresión preocupada les envió un escalofrió al corazón. Un niño no debía pasar por aquello.

-A menos que fueran cientos, no funcionará. Así como a mí no me cuesta nada generar una pesadilla, las estatuillas apenas requieren un poco de energía –Pitch Black sabía que no serviría de nada mentirles y darles falsas expectativas

Sumidos en el más absoluto de los silencios, Conejo apretó la mandíbula. La esperanza del infante iba muriendo lentamente y no era capaz de evitarlo, no era capaz de encontrar una solución. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Áster sintió crecer de golpe, el mismo sentimiento en la joven rubia que ni corta ni perezosa gritó.

-¡LAS FLORES!

-Lo lamento hija, pero las plantas medicinales no servirán de mucho…

-No esas flores, madre. ¡LAS FLORES!

Serafina al igual que los demás adultos y el infante la observaron con confusión, Rapunzel regresó la mirada a sus hermanos mayores, quienes después de un segundo adquirieron una expresión de completo entendimiento hacia lo dicho.

-¡Podría funcionar!

-¿Pero cuántos son?

-Mérida, tú no puedes acompañarnos, no lo resistirás, y lo mismo para ti Rapunzel

-Pero… ¿Por qué no? –cuestionaron ambas acongojadas

-Son Primavera y Verano, sus cuerpos no resistirán el frío, en cambio mamá y yo sí podemos desplazarnos por esas zonas sin mayores dificultades

-Pero con los abrigos podremos acompañarte, no causaremos problemas

-Sí, además no es como si todos los animales te apreciaran precisamente

-¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?!

Los tres pararon su discusión al escuchar el grito estresado del Hada de los Dientes, percatándose por fin de las miradas extrañas que les regalaban los adultos y el niño en la habitación.

-Madre ¿No lo recuerdas? –Serafina negó- ¿Jack no te dijo sobre las flores estacionales?

-¿Las qué?

-Eso es extraño, aunque Jack no te lo dijera debías haberte enterado por el libro y… ¡Oh! Rayos…

El relinchar de una de las pesadillas distrajo su atención, Pitch le dio una caricia en agradecimiento al caballo por haberle traído tan rápidamente su pedido.

-Te refieres a esto ¿Verdad? –sonrió sin alegría mientras lo entregaba en las manos de su hija- Aunque pude abrirlo, hubo una parte que no pude leer, las últimas páginas de "Objetos mágicos", me imagino que ahí está lo que necesitamos

Madre Naturaleza, sin necesidad de ver el índice, abrió el libro en el capítulo que le había indicado su padre, como si jamás hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo leyó.

* * *

 _Flores Estacionales_

 _Acuerdo entre los Guardianes de las Estaciones._

 _Las flores estacionales son, como lo dice su nombre, objetos con forma de flores cuyo objetivo es representar una protección para cada una de las especies animales frente a la amenaza creciente conocida como "Calentamiento Global", los representantes de cada grupo serán los encargados de portar y resguardar dicho beneficio, el cual será utilizado cuando la situación lo amerite para proteger su habitad en caso de no encontrarse alguna de las estaciones cerca._

 _Advertencias:_

 _El poder invertido podrá ser utilizado únicamente por seres con sentimientos puros de corazón._

 _Las flores permanecerán en buen estado, a menos que el creador de las mismas decida lo contrario o, por otra parte, renuncie o sea privado de su inmortalidad, en cuyo caso, el objeto desaparecerá sin dejar menor rastro._

 _El uso de esta magia no afectará al creador en ningún aspecto._

 _La magia en ellas es limitada, si se llegase a acabar, el encargado deberá contactar al espíritu de acuerdo al poder de la flor._

 _Los efectos provocados en el ambiente serán temporales._

* * *

-¿En qué momento hicieron esto?

-Cuando los polos comenzaron a derretirse… -comenzó a narrar Hipo- Los animales comenzaron a tener problemas para conseguir hogares y alimento, sin embargo nosotros no lográbamos estar en todos esos lugares a la vez. En ese entonces tú tenías aún más trabajo y no quisimos añadirte más asuntos por resolver. Entre los cuatro llegamos a un acuerdo y creamos una flor por cada estación, las cuales entregamos a cada especie según la cantidad de estaciones que recibieran durante el año, nuestro objetivo fue experimentar durante un año de prueba y resultó un éxito. Desde entonces, cada año, recargamos las flores de nuestra magia y nos aseguramos de que todos los continentes están estables.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue la última recarga?

-Hace unos dos meses, aproximadamente –respondió la pelirroja

-Mi plan es reunir a todos aquellos que tienen la "Flor Invernal" y regresar todo el poder que contienen al cuerpo de Jack –confesó la menor

Nuevamente reinó el silencio, los mayores sumidos en su razonamiento, evaluando pros y contras. Mientras tanto, los adolescentes y el niño esperaban impacientes la decisión de Madre Naturaleza.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-No lo sé, hija. Pero es lo mejor que podemos intentar por ahora

-¿Podemos ayudarles?

-Lamentablemente no Nícolas, a excepción de Áster y de Toothina, ninguno de ustedes puede comunicarse con los animales…

-Aunque si hay algo… -el Rey de las Pesadillas atrajo la mirada desconfiada de Norte- Necesitaremos a Skeleton aquí, él es la criatura idónea para mantener el alma de Jack en este mundo y de paso, podrá monitorear su estado

Sandman rápidamente creó sobre su cabeza las representaciones arenosas de Santa y de su persona frente a una calabaza junto a un signo de interrogación.

-Sí, la verdad es que si me aparezco por allá, Skeleton no me dejará hablar sin antes pelear y no tenemos tiempo para eso

-De acuerdo, ¡Al trineo, Meme!

Sanderson siguió animadamente al gigante ruso, se sentía bien poder apoyar en algo.

-Conejo, Diente, por favor adelántense en América y Australia, Mérida y Rapunzel los acompañarán, yo y Chimuelo iremos a las partes más cercanas a los polos, y madre, tú visitarás la Antártida ¿Cierto?

-Sí, no te preocupes hijo… ¿Jamie?

-Cuidaré de Jack

-Gracias, pequeño –le sonrió débilmente, el castaño le correspondió antes de subir corriendo las escaleras

-Debemos marcharnos cuánto antes…

-¿Cómo es esa flor?

-Es una rosa azul, fría y transparente… en pocas palabras es una rosa de hielo

-Entiendo –el Pooka tomó su cinturón del perchero y lo acomodó sobre sus vendajes- ¿Quién de ustedes…

-Rapunzel irá contigo y yo con Toothina –respondió Mérida alistando su arco antes de abrir una ventana- Viento, te pido me aceptes en esta ocasión –rezó, sintiendo a los segundos ser levantada a centímetros del suelo por una especie de corriente fresca

-Hija, recuerda que al igual que Jack, necesitas un canal para poder volar, en tu caso es el arco, no debes soltarlo por nada del mundo o de lo contrario caerás

-Sí, madre… Bien Hada ¡Vámonos!

-Rapunzel –Áster se inclinó levemente, la chica lo miró con preocupación- No me pasará nada, me recuperaré cuando acabemos con esto, debemos darnos prisa

-¡Sí! –la joven recogió su cabello y se agarró fuertemente a los hombros de Conejo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía

Ella tenía miedo a los lugares estrechos y obscuros, pero no era el momento de quejarse, así que simplemente apretó los dientes antes de que el Guardián de la Esperanza saltase en el agujero y comenzara a correr a una velocidad de vértigo.

-Yo también me retiro… Ten cuidado, madre

-Lo mismo para ti, Hipo

El joven cruzó las puertas en dirección al establo, Serafina observó una última vez en dirección a la enfermería para después caminar hacia su bastón.

-Padre, tú…

-Me quedaré aquí, tranquila

-Gracias

-No tienes por qué dármelas, el que esté aquí no significa que mis objetivos hayan cambiado, Serafina. Una vez se solucione esto, volveremos a estar como en antaño

-Aun así, gracias por estar aquí… Y aunque no lo parezca, yo… te qui…

-No lo digas –habló rápidamente- No pronuncies palabras de las que te arrepentirás…

-Jamás lamentaría, papá –susurró antes de golpear el suelo y marcharse en un tornado de hojas

-Yo también te quiero Serafina, nunca dejé de hacerlo –dijo a la nada el que una vez, respondía al nombre de Kozmotis Pitchiner

Los Fearlings en su interior se removieron en su interior descontentos, a fin de cuentas no era tan malo como aparentaba.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, según parece Jack tendrá oportunidad de salvarse o ¿no? ¡Muajajaja! ¡Soy malvada!... Sinceramente olvidé la pregunta que quería hacerles, lo lamento de verdad pero la sorpresa preparada para los próximos capítulos sigue en pie. Lamento como siempre la tardanza, lo corto del capítulo y no, no he dejado abandonadas mis historias, lo que sucede es que como hace dos meses y medio ya de que entré a la universidad, le he puesto todo mi empeño pero no había encontrado tiempo para mí y peor para escribir, hasta ahora.**

 **Otra cosa, es que mi querida laptop ha muerto oficialmente y lamentablemente no pude recuperar nada, todas mis ideas e historias desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, mi vida como Miko Eiko despareció en menos de un segundo y no pude hacer nada. Dios… ¡Tenía mi corazón en mi laptop! Aunque suene raro, ese objeto me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, escribí en ella cuando estuve alegre, cuando estuve triste, ¡Cuándo lloraba! ¡Maldición! No es lo mismo escribir desde otra máquina, no la siento parte de mi… ¡No me siento yo!**

 **Gracias por leer mi rabieta, se supone que el tiempo lo cura todo, así que supongo que todo esto será pasajero o eso espero. Y sé que suena exagerado todo lo que he escrito pero así me siento y espero lo respetan como las buenas personas que sé que son.**

 **IMPORTANTE (Para los que siguen mis historias de las Tortugas Ninja)**

 **Cuando termine una de las dos historias de TMNT que estoy publicando, seguirá el fic al que he llamado "La mariposa de Peter Pan" igual de TMNT, el título es metafórico en parte (Peter Pan no aparece, yo no soy buena haciendo crossovers). Esta nueva historia tiene una temática que es de mi gran interés y que he desarrollado mucho, no es de romance, sino de drama familiar, ya saben que me desempeño mejor en ese género. En esta no habrá cambios de género ni de fisiología para nadie, es decir, será con nuestras tortuguitas tradicionales, todos lindos y tiernos; además yo solo le he cambiado el género a Leo en esta historia y en "Equilibrio" porque en mis sueños la trama transcurría de esa forma. No habrá OC. Y como siempre torturaré a nuestros personajes favoritos emocionalmente (Y físicamente, pero solo un poquito). En esta historia su objetivo, queridos lectores, será adivinar el porqué del título antes de que llegue al capítulo en donde lo revelo: ¿Qué significa "La mariposa de Peter Pan"?, quiero saber que tan buenos detectives son ^.^, aunque la parte de la mariposa lo entenderán la mayoría desde el primer capítulo.**

 **Daré un pequeño "trailer" de la historia, en mis otros fics.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-yoali987 (Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este también y perdona el retraso, por favor.)**

 **-DarkRuby 1 (Hola, pues bueno salvarlo, lo que se dice salvarlo está en veremos muajajaja y como ves no es que sea malo, son las circunstancias lo que lo hacen ver así, yo soy de la filosofía de que la mayoría villanos no son malos sin tener una razón de por medio, o de que quizás no estamos viendo la otra parte de la moneda porque hay muchos que actúan incorrectamente pero por motivos correctos, bueno eso creo jejeje soy algo ingenua, lo sé. Créeme querida, iba a matar a Jack pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo descansar en paz aunque se lo merezca más que cualquiera, de eso puedes estar segura. Me alegra que tengas miedo, es mi alimento preferido ^.^, y no, no lo volveré humano.)**

 **-Natis tmnt (Hola tocaya, tiempo sin escribir, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra casi provocarte un infarto, me haces tan feliz ^.^, y al igual que tú, también quiero ver que Jack esté bien aunque no lo parezca jejeje. Ya sabes, si necesitas una historia sadomasoquista de Leonardo o de Jack, soy tu escritora, aunque no lo haga tan bien como mis sempais.)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	15. Feliz Año!

_**¡FELIZ AÑO!**_

 _Hola queridos lectores, les deseo un feliz año 2019, que sus deseos se cumplan y sean maravillosos. Les mando mis mejores bendiciones para que sus vidas estén llenas de prosperidad y fortuna, espero que hayan pasado excelente estas fiestas._

 _Me han hecho muy feliz este año que han estado conmigo, lo agradezco de verdad; sobre todo su paciencia y bondad par con mi persona. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, sin importar si dejan comentarios o no, sé que me aprecian tanto como yo a ustedes, así como también le dan oportunidad a mis historias, enserio no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, solo puedo decirles que en mi corazón hay una gratitud inmensa hacia ustedes._

 _Yo y los personajes que no son míos, y los que sí lo son, les deseamos éxitos para este 2019!_

 _Ps: Actualizaré pronto ;)_

 _Los quiere y ama con todo su corazoncito,_

 _Miko Eiko_.


End file.
